


Жертва

by Leta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 19,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leta/pseuds/Leta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После Тремудрого Турнира Блэк и Люпин хотят забрать Гарри к себе, но Дамблдор не соглашается. Однако только ли из убеждений безопасности мальчика директор настаивает на его возвращении к Дурслям?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 30 июня. Вечер. Кабинет директора Хогвартса.

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Жертва  
> Автор: Лета  
> Бета: aquamarina  
> Гамма: Эльвэ  
> Герои: Сириус/Ремус, Гарри, Альбус, Северус  
> Жанр: приключения, драма, романс  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Саммари: После Тремудрого Турнира Блэк и Люпин хотят забрать Гарри к себе, но Дамблдор не соглашается. Однако только ли из убеждений безопасности мальчика директор настаивает на его возвращении к Дурслям?  
> Предупреждения: АУ по отношению к пятой книге и дальше. Вольная трактовка канона.  
> Отказ от прав: Все не мое.  
> Примечание: фик написан на конкурс "Трое в лодке" на ХогНете для команды СЛЭШ  
> Задание №2: Сириус Блэк, Гарри Поттер, Ремус Люпин, эльф Винки, Рита Скитер, Нимфадора Тонкс.  
> Правда редко бывает чистой и никогда не бывает простой. (с) Оскар Уайльд  
> Иллюстрация к фику, автор: RebelderGirl - http://www.hogwartsnet.ru/fanf/konkurs/2_slash.jpg

**30 июня. Вечер. Кабинет директора Хогвартса.**

– Ты что-то хотел обсудить, Сириус? – вид у Дамблдора был усталый и измученный. – Я же просил тебя не показываться в школе в такое время, – он с укором посмотрел на визитера. – От меня только что ушли министерские…

– Прошу прощения, господин директор, – без капли раскаянья извинился Блэк и без приглашения присел на стул. – Вы правы – это опасно, но ждать я не мог, ведь завтра Гарри уедет из школы.

– Ах, юный Гарри, – директор удобнее устроился в своем кресле и положил руки на стол, сцепив в замок пальцы. – Полагаю, речь пойдет о его возвращении к родственникам.

Сириус сдержанно кивнул, чувствуя себя неуютно под внимательным взглядом выцветших старческих глаз. За этот год он уже несколько раз пытался поговорить с Дамблдором о переселении своего крестника на площадь Гриммо, и всякий раз директор находил повод отложить разговор. Но сегодня Блэк пришел сюда с твердым намереньем наконец-то обсудить этот вопрос.

– Послушайте, сэр, я понимаю ваши опасения насчет Гарри, – сразу перешел к делу Сириус, – но мы с Ремусом все обдумали и…

– Ремус поддержал эту идею? – перебил его Дамблдор. – Весьма неожиданно. Он ведь разумный человек…

Невысказанные слова «в отличие от тебя» повисли в воздухе, но Блэк решил пока не обращать на это внимания. 

– Да, Ремус согласился с тем, что Гарри будет лучше под нашим присмотром. Более того, – чуть повысил он голос, заметив, как брови старика недоверчиво поползли вверх, – более того, это он предложил переселить мальчика к нам. Люпин считает, что в доме своих родственников Гарри больше не в безопасности. И я с ним согласен.

– Уверяю тебя, – директор со вздохом снял очки и поочередно коснулся стекол волшебной палочкой, после чего водрузил очки обратно. – Чаю? Нет? А я, пожалуй, выпью.

Сириус терпеливо ждал, пока с приготовлением и разлитием чая по чашкам не было покончено, и директор подвинул одну своему гостю, несмотря на его отказ. 

– Так вот. О чем это я? Ах да, уверяю тебя, что дом его тети – самое надежное и безопасное для мальчика место. Вам с Ремусом абсолютно не о чем волноваться. 

– Но, господин директор…

– Мы не можем рисковать мальчиком, Сириус. Я думал, что ты-то, как его крестный, как человек, несущий за него ответственность, больше всех заинтересован в его безопасности. В твоем доме бывает слишком много людей. Да, все они члены Ордена, но можешь ли ты, положа руку на сердце, сказать, что доверишь любому из них жизнь своего крестника? – подобный прием директором применялся не впервые, и Сириус на провокацию не поддался. Вместо того чтобы согласиться с Дамблдором или же, наоборот, начать горячо защищать всех орденцев, он вернул разговор к началу.

– Я как раз объяснял, что мы с Ремусом все продумали. Никто даже не догадается, что Гарри находится у меня. Мы заберем его уже в Лондоне. Ну, а спрятать его в собственном доме я смогу, уж поверьте. Особняк Блэков хранит много секретов.

– Гарри Поттер вернется к Дурслям, – не терпящим возражений тоном закончил спор Дамблдор и чуть мягче добавил: – Пойми, это не моя прихоть, это необходимость.

Уговаривать директора дальше просто не имело смысла. Попрощавшись, Сириус вышел из кабинета.


	2. 30 июня. Вечер. Хижина Хагрида

– Ты энто, Гарри, ты б не расстраивался б так. Дамблдор – он старик умный. Он же ж за ради тебя ж старается.

– Я знаю, Хагрид, – мальчик выдавил улыбку, чтобы не расстраивать добряка-великана. – Просто я так надеялся…

Сириус нервно расхаживал по небольшому домику, не представляя, как подбодрить крестника. Черт его дернул за язык пообещать Гарри, что заберет его на лето к себе. И ведь он был уверен, что Дамблдор даст согласие! Даже Ремус – самый осторожный и предусмотрительный из его знакомых – согласился с тем, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть стал для Гарри во много раз опаснее. После того, как мальчик пересказал им произошедшее в тот вечер на кладбище, оба мужчины пришли к выводу, что, возможно – только возможно, – в защите Лили появилась брешь. Даже если они ошибаются, одной этой возможности, по мнению Сириуса, должно хватить, чтобы срочно перепрятать мальчика.

Но директор продолжал настаивать на том, что в доме родственников Гарри в полной безопасности. Может быть, он знал что-то, чего не знают другие?

Остановившись на секунду, Блэк снова посмотрел на крестника, вид у которого был настолько апатичный, что Сириус начал побаиваться за его состояние. За свою жизнь он не раз становился свидетелем того, как люди вот с таким же выражением лица сами искали смерти и добровольно шли в бой в числе первых.

Неужели смерть этого мальчика, Диггори, произвела на Гарри такое сильное впечатление? Или виной его состоянию то, что на него свалилось столько бед разом? Мужчина чуть не стукнул себя по лбу. Ну конечно! Пока они с Ремусом анализировали произошедшее и делали какие-то выводы, Гарри наверняка забил голову всякими глупостями. Он, чего доброго, еще и себя винит в случившемся!

Что бы там ни было, а оставлять мальчика одного в таком состоянии Сириус не собирался. И даже Дамблдор не сможет ему запретить поддержать сына своего друга.

– Гарри, – Сириус подошел к мальчику и присел на корточки, заглядывая ему в глаза. Тот быстро отвел взгляд и опустил голову ниже.

– Ну, я энто, пойду. Мне еще сделать кой-чего надобно, – Хагрид неловко потоптался в двери и вышел из дома, давая им побыть наедине.

– Гарри, – Сириус накрыл руки мальчика своими, – я все равно тебя не оставлю, слышишь? Если тебе нельзя жить у нас, то мы с Ремусом будем приходить к тебе.

– Дамблдор не разрешит, – тихо ответил Поттер, но лицо его при этом оживилось.

– Разрешит, – заверил Блэк. – Ну, а если нет… Он ведь не обязан об этом знать, верно? – и он заговорщически подмигнул.

– Это опасно, – возразил Гарри, но скорее для порядка. Робкая улыбка, появившаяся на губах, как и румянец, вспыхнувший на скулах, подсказали крестному, что он на правильном пути.

– Жизнь – вообще опасная штука, – весело заявил Блэк, – от нее умирают. – Спохватившись, что сейчас лучше не обсуждать с мальчиком тему смерти, он быстро перевел разговор на другое: – Я тут подумал, что Ремусу не помешала бы мантия-невидимка, когда он будет приходить к тебе в гости. Как считаешь?

Гарри кивнул. Сейчас он бы согласился отдать что угодно, лишь бы у Сириуса была возможность приходить к нему.

– Я принесу, подожди! – Поттер вскочил на ноги и бросился к выходу.

– Погоди ты, – рассмеялся Блэк, придержав дверь. – Успеется. Давай просто поговорим, пока нам никто не мешает…


	3. 1 июля. Ночь. Площадь Гриммо

– Если бы ты его видел, Ремус, ты бы еще и не то пообещал! И вообще, покажи мне хоть один закон, где сказано, что я не могу навещать собственного крестника!

Сириус уже начал выходить из себя. Они с Ремусом спорили не первый час, и это порядком утомляло.

– Я покажу тебе сколько угодно законов, по которым ты – беглый преступник, которого необходимо поймать и вернуть в Азкабан, – спокойно возразил Ремус.

– Значит, на то, чтобы Гарри жил со мной под одной крышей, ты соглашался, а теперь я снова стал беглым преступником?

Блэк пронесся мимо Ремуса, раздраженно пнув подвернувшийся под ногу стул.

– Не утрируй, – осадил его друг. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имел в виду. Если бы Гарри жил здесь – одно дело, но ты собираешься каждый день шататься по Лондону, а это уже совсем другое. Тебя могут узнать, и тогда мы все проблем не оберемся.

– Но я же буду Мягколапом! До сих пор же никто не узнал!

– До сих пор ты вел себя осмотрительнее и редко выходил из дома. К тому же, тебя не раз прикрывал Дамблдор. В общем, я не считаю, что мы должны действовать за спиной у директора, – подвел итог Люпин.

– Отлично! – Сириус грузно рухнул в кресло. – Я поставлю его в известность. Доволен? Пусть только попробует запретить мне еще и это!

– Доволен, – Ремус принялся уговаривать друга: – Пойми, я волнуюсь. И за тебя, и за Гарри. И мне совершенно не хочется, чтобы из-за наших встреч с ним что-то случилось. И не забудь, что мальчика все равно будут охранять люди Дамблдора. а многие о твоей невиновности не знают. Думаешь, никто не обратит внимания на появление Грима? Маглы бы еще могли подумать "собака", но маги... Сомневаюсь.

– Ладно, ладно, ты прав, – Сириус уже успокоился, и теперь ему было немного стыдно, что накричал на друга. – На днях схожу к директору и поговорю с ним. Да, кстати, Гарри передал нам это, – он вытащил из кармана мантию-невидимку. – Чтобы мы могли к нему заглядывать, не привлекая внимания. Видишь, наш мальчик тоже осторожен. Можешь им гордиться.

Люпин легонько погладил дымчатую ткань. На его губах появилась грустная улыбка.

– Помнишь, сколько всего мы натворили с ее помощью?

– Помню, – улыбнулся Сириус. – Хорошее было времечко.

Заметив, что его друг впадает в задумчивость, Сириус подошел к нему и приобнял за талию.

– Пойдем уже спать.

– Да, пойдем, – согласился Люпин. – Не забудь, ты обещал поговорить с директором.


	4. 1 июля. Утро. Малфой-мэнор

– Есть новости, Люциус?

Люциус Малфой поспешно пересек малую гостиную собственного дома и опустился на колени перед своим Лордом.

Втайне от всех он гордился тем, что ни разу не вздрогнул при виде возродившегося господина, и сейчас не отшатнулся, когда холодная бледная рука легла ему на макушку.

– Мой Лорд, – со всем почтением Люциус коснулся губами пальцев своего повелителя.

– Встань, – велел Волдеморт. – Я хочу услышать, как ты справился с моим поручением?

– Мой человек нашел этого жулика, мой Лорд. Теперь нам известно, где живет мальчишка.

– Надеюсь, твой человек не оставил ненужных следов?

– Нет, господин. Флетчер и не вспомнит, что с кем-то разговаривал о Поттере.

Волдеморт отвернулся к окну, разглядывая сад и разгуливающих между деревьями павлинов.

– И откуда у тебя такая любовь к показухе? – усмехнулся он.

Люциус пожал плечами. Спроси его об этом кто-то другой, Малфой наверняка ответил бы что-нибудь резкое, если бы вообще снизошел до ответа. Но вопрос задал Темный Лорд.

– Люблю красивые вещи, – покаянно признался он, опуская голову и морально готовясь к тому, что Волдеморт может приказать сейчас же перебить всех павлинов в поместье. Наверное, не стоило в его присутствии говорить о красоте. Но Лорд промолчал, все так же глядя в окно. Когда молчание слишком затянулось, Люциус начал нервничать. Он все еще не знал, чего можно ждать от своего повелителя теперь. То ли дело раньше... Тогда Малфой был в числе избранных, запросто мог говорить с Лордом, не опасаясь быть наказанным.

– Спрашивай уже, – Волдеморт неожиданно повернулся, и Люциус встретился взглядом с пугающими красными глазами.

– Мой Лорд? – неуверенно отозвался он, к ужасу своему почувствовав, как дрожит голос.

– Ты слишком громко думаешь, – поморщился Волдеморт. – Или спрашивай, что хотел, или убирайся.

Люциус облизал внезапно пересохшие губы и постарался взять себя в руки.

– Вы планируете убить мальчишку прямо в доме его родственников?

– Не убить, – поправил его Лорд. – Это я сделаю позже и в другом месте. Почему не прямо там? – он улыбнулся, и Люциусу стало крайне не по себе от этой улыбки. – Отвратительно выгляжу, верно?

Малфой промолчал. Лгать было опасно, льстить – еще опаснее.

– Этот тупица испортил ритуал, – словно не заметив заминки, продолжил Лорд. – Похоже, не таким уж верным слугой он является. Но я надеюсь исправить положение с помощью Поттера. Еще одна жертва, и я верну себе молодость. Только на этот раз мальчик не отделается парой капель крови. Налей мне вина, Люциус.

Малфой сию минуту бросился выполнять просьбу, и думать забыв о том, что можно вызвать домового эльфа.

Удобно устроившись на диване, Волдеморт кивком приказал хозяину дома занять кресло напротив.

– В чем у тебя всегда был хороший вкус, так это в выборе спиртного, – похвалил Лорд, – рад видеть, что хоть это не изменилось.

Люциус напряженно замер, полагая, что господин собирается вновь вернуться к теме его предательства. Но опять ошибся.

– Что говорит Министерство?

– Фадж отрицает возможность вашего возвращения, мой Лорд.

– Это хорошо. У нас есть время собрать силы и подготовиться. Пусть все пока остается как есть. И это еще один повод проявить осторожность. Убей я Поттера в его доме, поднимется шумиха. А если мальчик тихо исчезнет, то многие решат, что он просто сбежал. Струсил.

– Дамблдор не поверит, – осторожно возразил Люциус.

– Плевать. Старик теряет авторитет. Ему уже не доверяют столь безоговорочно, как раньше. Его время уходит.

С этим утверждением Малфой спорить не решился.

– А как быть с защитой?

– А вот на месте и проверим, насколько она все еще крепка. Собери тех, кому я могу верить. Пусть будут готовы. Я их вызову, когда придет время. А для тебя у меня еще одно задание.

– Что я должен делать, мой Лорд?

– Убери всех свидетелей, кого только сможешь. Чем их меньше будет, тем лучше для нас.

– Убить? – на всякий случай уточнил блондин.

– Люциус, когда ты успел стать таким идиотом? – обманчиво ласково спросил Лорд. – Я сказал «убери». Главное, чтобы к тому моменту, когда я навещу Гарри Поттера, вокруг осталось как можно меньше посторонних. В том числе и родственников Поттера. Не знаю, придумай что-нибудь. Пусть хоть поездку куда-нибудь выиграют. Не разоришься на билеты, друг мой.

– Да, мой Лорд, – покладисто согласился Люциус. Он бы не разорился, даже если бы оплатил родственникам Поттера кругосветное путешествие. И сделал бы так, если бы был уверен, что господин хочет именно этого. – Но как быть с охраной? Старик наверняка приставит к мальчишке своих людей.

– Резонно, – кивнул Волдеморт. – Но с ними решим на месте. Желательно все же и их убрать заранее.

– Мы не знаем, кто это будет, – напомнил Малфой, нарочно обобщая их двоих до «мы».

– Что ж, значит, по обстоятельствам. В крайнем случае, министерские найдут некую крысу. Мертвой. И с неопровержимыми уликами его причастности к убийству охраны. Ну, чего сидишь? Действуй!

Малфой снитчем бросился выполнять поручения, радуясь, что сегодня Лорд в странно-благодушном настроении.


	5. 1 июля. День. «Хогвартс-Экспресс»

– Этот хорек уже достал! 

В купе громко хлопнула дверь, закрываясь следом за ворвавшимся Роном.

– Рон, ну что ты орешь, видишь, Гарри спит.

Вообще-то Гарри не спал, просто дремал вполглаза, но показывать этого друзьям не хотел. С ними пришлось бы разговаривать, неизбежно стали бы обсуждать события Тремудрого Турнира и, естественно, Волдеморта. Вот о ком ему сейчас не хотелось вспоминать совсем. Как было бы хорошо проснуться и выяснить, что ничего подобного не было. Но нет, думать так – трусость. Потому что это было, потому что Волдеморт возродился, а Седрик погиб. И это правда, с которой придется жить дальше.

Возможно, Сириус прав, и в случившемся нет его вины. Но счет к Волдеморту у Гарри вырос. Теперь этот урод будет платить еще и за Седрика.

– … ходит по поезду и всем рассказывает, что Диггори убил Гарри, представляешь? – громким шепотом ругался Рон. – Убью гаденыша!

Поттер снова перестал прислушиваться к разговору. Эту историю он уже слышал, и не раз. Ее передавали по школе, как говорится, из уст в уста зловещим шепотом, при этом косились в сторону Поттера. Да что там школьники, если Скитер в «Пророке» практически обвинила его в этом же. И ведь многие верят. Что уж тут говорить о Малфое, который просто произносит вслух то, о чем другие молчат.

Незаметно для себя Гарри снова задремал. Он вдруг оказался на незнакомой поляне, сплошь покрытой белыми ромашками. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он увидел вдали человеческую фигуру.

– Эй! – позвал Поттер, направляясь к незнакомцу. По какой-то причине ему было важно узнать, кто этот человек.

Тот двинулся прочь, и Гарри прибавил шагу, вскоре перейдя на бег.

– Эй! Постой!

Человек остановился, медленно повернулся, и Гарри узнал в нем Седрика.

– Ты? – переведя дыхание, спросил он.

– Здравствуй, Гарри, – улыбнулся Седрик.

От этой ласковой улыбки у Поттера мороз побежал по коже. Теперь он уже не был так уверен, что правильно сделал, догнав его.

– Ты же…

– Мертв? Верно, – не переставая улыбаться какой-то пустой улыбкой, Седрик начал медленно приближаться к Поттеру. Он не сделал ни одного шага, но при этом с каждой секундой становился все ближе, словно сама земля между ними сжималась. От охватившего его страха Гарри будто прирос к месту. Он бы с радостью сейчас забыл о гриффиндорской храбрости и сбежал, но не получалось пошевелить и пальцем.

– Зачем ты пришел? – хрипло спросил он.

– Сказать тебе, чтобы ты не винил себя в моей смерти, Гарри.

Солнечная улыбка, ласковый голос и это непонятное движение без движения напугали мальчика меньше, чем эти слова.

– Не вини себя, – повторил Седрик. Его голос, как и внешность, неуловимо изменились. – Ты не виноват.

Сердце Поттера отчаянно билось где-то в горле, а между ним и Диггори осталось меньше пяти шагов. 

– Я не в обиде на тебя, правда, – ровным голосом продолжал увещевать Седрик.

Глаза его стали отливать красным, а лицо «поплыло», словно под кожей кости пришли в движение. Поттеру хотелось кричать, но горло перехватило так, что даже вдохнуть было сложно.

На расстоянии вытянутой руки Диггори вдруг остановился, присел и сорвал ромашку.

– Мы скоро встретимся, Га-а-а-арри.

Он поднял голову, глядя на Поттера снизу вверх, и мальчик в ужасе отшатнулся от этого змееподобного лица – пародии на человеческое. Тонкие губы растянулись в плотоядной усмешке, обнажив змеиные клыки. Землистого цвета рука взметнулась вперед, протягивая в одно мгновение засохший цветок.

Гарри попятился, споткнулся, упал и… проснулся, все еще слыша шипящий смех Волдеморта, голова просто раскалывалась от боли.

– Гарри! Гарри! Проснись!

Его кто-то тряс за плечи. Когда в глазах прояснилось, Гарри увидел склонившихся над ним друзей. И Рон, и Гермиона выглядели очень испуганными.

– Что… – прохрипел он, часто моргая.

– Ты кричал, дружище, – Рон протянул Поттеру леденец. – На вот. Вместо воды. Помогает, – смущенно пояснил он.

Гарри леденец взял, но до рта не донес.

– У тебя лицо в крови, – прошептала Гермиона, протягивая ему платок, который он тоже принял.

– Что тебе снилось? Это был Сам-Знаешь-Кто, да? – взволнованно допытывался Рон.

Гарри кивнул.

– И что он хотел?

– Рон! Дай ему в себя придти! – Гермиона грозно посмотрела на друга. – Лучше воды принеси.

Уизли не стал спорить, опрометью бросившись из купе.

– Ты как? – участливо спросила девушка.

– Голова болит.

Гарри провел по лбу ладонью и ощутил что-то мокрое и липкое. Глянув на пальцы, он обнаружил кровь. Рука дрожала так сильно, что казалась размытым красным пятном.

– Вот! – Рон вернулся с водой. Подозревая, что друг не сможет сейчас удержать стакан, Уизли сам поднес его к губам Гарри и придержал, пока тот пил. 

Напившись, Поттер почувствовал, как его отпускает.

– Так что тебе снилось?

– Волдеморт. Сказал, что скоро придет за мной.

Рассказывать о Седрике, превратившимся в Волдеморта, Гарри не захотел.

– Надо срочно сообщить Дамблдору! – решительно высказалась Гермиона. – Напиши ему, как только будешь дома.

– Напишу, – кивнул Гарри, думая, что Сириусу уж точно написать стоит.

– Обещаешь?

– Обещаю.


	6. 1 июля. Вечер. Хогвартс

– Минерва, вы не видели директора?

Всегда собранный и внешне спокойный, Северус Снейп выглядел немного взволнованным, что не могло остаться незамеченным Минервой МакГонагалл.

– Он в Министерстве. Что-то случилось, Северус?

– Нет, все в порядке, благодарю.

Снейп порывисто развернулся и собрался уйти.

– Северус, постой. Может, я могу помочь? – окликнула его МакГонагалл.

– Нет, – зельевар обернулся. – Разве что сообщите, когда он вернется.

– Боюсь, что не сегодня, – Минерва развела руками. – Сам понимаешь, вся эта история с Краучем…

Сдержанно кивнув, Снейп еще раз поблагодарил ее за информацию и ушел к себе, оставив Минерву сгорать от любопытства. В своем кабинете он осторожно извлек из кармана коробочку и положил ее на стол. Обновив магический кокон вокруг нее, он взмахом палочки снял крышку, развернул кусок бархатной ткани и с приличного расстояния принялся разглядывать содержимое.

– Что же ты такое?

Крупный золотой перстень с черным камнем тускло блеснул в ответ.

Снейп обошел стол со всех сторон, внимательно изучая кольцо. Но это ему ровным счетом ничего не дало. Северусу до сих пор было известно только то, что посчитал нужным сообщить Дамблдор. А тот, как всегда, отделался жалкими крохами, сказав лишь, что это кольцо играет важную роль в борьбе против Темного Лорда. Ох уж этот директор с его вечными тайнами. 

– Ни в коем случае не бери его руками, Северус, – тихо передразнил он директора.

Будто бы можно было не заметить мощный магический фон, исходивший от побрякушки. Да если бы не поручение Дамблдора, Снейп бы предпочел и вовсе не приближаться к перстню. К тому же его очень раздражали все эти тайны. Ведь Северус не мальчишка, в конце концов, и он способен воспринимать информацию… адекватно. Зачем буквально все хранить в секрете вместо того, чтобы сказать прямо, что это за кольцо и почему оно так важно? Нет, что бы там ни говорил Дамблдор, а он явно не доверяет Снейпу полностью.

Позлившись для порядка еще немного, Северус снова упаковал перстень и убрал его в тайник до тех пор, пока не вернется директор.


	7. 1 июля. Вечер. Прайвет Драйв, 4

– Иди к себе в комнату, мальчик. И чтобы я тебя сегодня не видел!

Гарри молча втащил в дом сундук и вернулся к машине за клеткой с Хедвиг. Когда он снова оказался в прихожей, его уже поджидал сюрприз в лице кузена. Вообще-то Дадли давненько не цеплялся к нему дома, но, видимо, сегодня день был такой – неудачный. Гарри огляделся: ни дяди, ни тети поблизости не наблюдалось. Следовало приготовиться к неприятностям. Мальчик в мыслях помянул нехорошими словами Дамблдора, который не разрешил ему поехать к крестному, и решил закончить с этим поскорее.

– Ну, чего надо? – хмуро спросил он кузена.

Тот замялся, вызвав у Гарри легкое недоумение, а потом и вовсе удивил до потери дара речи.

– Давай помогу, – выпалил младший Дурсль, вцепился в клетку и потянул к себе.

Опешивший от неожиданности Поттер безропотно отпустил свою ношу и с открытым ртом наблюдал, как Дадли с топотом пронесся по лестнице и скрылся за дверью его, Гарри, комнаты. Через несколько секунд он спохватился, живо вообразив, что кузен может сделать с Хедвиг, схватил сундук за одну ручку и с грохотом втащил его туда же, готовый сию минуту встать на защиту своей любимой питомицы.

Но сюрпризы на сегодня еще не закончились. Дадли, вопреки ожиданиям, просто стоял у стола лицом к двери и переминался с ноги на ногу. Убедившись, что Хедвиг в порядке, Гарри воззрился на родственника. Тот в свою очередь молча таращился на Поттера, словно не понимая, что тут делает.

– Чего надо? – повторил Гарри. В ответ Дурсль залез в карман штанов и вытащил оттуда изрядно помятую фотографию. Даже несмотря на плохое зрение, Поттер сразу же узнал на ней себя, Рона и Гермиону.

– Отдай! – он выхватил карточку из рук Дадли. – Зачем ты вообще ее украл?

– Я не крал! – оскорбился тот. – Ты сам ее здесь оставил!

– Допустим, – сбавил тон Гарри. – Но тебе-то она зачем понадобилась? По мне, что ль, соскучился?

– Да иди ты, придурок очкастый, – набычился кузен.

– Сам иди, – огрызнулся Поттер. – Это моя комната, между прочим.

– Ладно, подожди. Я взял ее потому… – Дадли снова замялся.

– Ну?

– Понимаешь, моему корешу подарили фотик. Предки, на день рождения, – начал объяснять Дурсль. – Ну, и он теперь мнит себя крутым фотографом. 

– И где связь?

– Да я поприкалываться хотел. Увидел твою фотку. Она ж… ну, шевелится. Я и показал ему. Говорю, что пока он такие делать не научится, говно он, а не фотограф. Да достал уже щелкать все подряд, мудак мелкий!

Гарри фыркнул, машинально разглаживая фотографию. Очень уж этот «кореш» напоминал ему другого «мелкого мудака». Удивляло, правда, что в окружении Большого Ди есть те, кто интересуется чем-то, помимо мордобоя.

– И что, понравилось ему?

– Понравилось, – шмыгнул носом Дадли. – Слушай, а ты знаешь, как такие делать? Ну, так, чтобы они живыми были?

Поттер снова потерял дар речи. Его кузен, отъявленный магоненавистник, интересуется, как работает колдография? Надо будет при случае поинтересоваться здоровьем Арагога. Не иначе как в Запретном лесу что-то большое сдохло.

– Зачем тебе?

– Ну, понимаешь, я пообещал Стэнли, что узнаю, – Дадли слегка покраснел. – Так ты в курсе?

– Э… нет. Думаю, тут должен быть фотоаппарат специальный. Магический.

При упоминании магии Дурсль вздрогнул, но не предпринял попытки с воплем выскочить за дверь. Видимо, действительно припекло.

– А… ты мог бы… ну, достать такой? Ну, для Стэнли…

– Да я даже не знаю, где их продают, – честно признался Гарри.

– А может, ты… ну, у своих там спросишь? Правда, очень нужно, а? Я деньги отдам! – горячо заверил кузен, все сильнее краснея.

– Знаешь, что, Дадли… – Гарри остановился. Почему-то послать родственничка куда подальше язык не повернулся. – Знаешь, я спрошу. У меня есть друг, тоже начинающий фотограф. Эту он делал, – он помахал перед Дадли фотографией. – Я спрошу у него, где он свой брал и что еще нужно. Ну, там, бумага, может, специальная или еще что…

– А. Хорошо, – Дадли пошел к двери. У порога он обернулся. – Только ты, это, побыстрее, а? Пообещал я, сам понимаешь. И это, спасибо. А деньги я отдам, правда, только пусть он пришлет все как можно скорее…

С этими словами Дурсль просочился в приоткрытую дверь и тихо прикрыл ее за собой. А Гарри еще с минуту стоял, часто моргая. Потом повернулся к Хедвиг.

– Боюсь, как бы Запретный лес полностью не вымер, – хохотнул он. Сова согласно ухнула. – Придется писать Колину. Найдешь, где он живет. Это где-то у магглов.

Птица оскорблено нахохлилась и не ответила. Видимо, сомнения Поттера в ее компетентности задели совиное самолюбие. 

Достав из сундука пергамент и перо, Гарри сел писать письма Криви и крестному.


	8. 1 июля. Поздний вечер. Кабинет директора Хогвартса

– Есть новости?

Наверное, впервые на памяти Северуса директор перешел к делу без долгой «прелюдии». Видимо, дела их были совсем плохи.

– Кольцо у меня, – отчитался Снейп. – Принести?

– Пусть пока останется у тебя.

Сняв очки, Дамблдор устало потер глаза.

– Ты присаживайся. Прости старика за невнимательность.

Северус подсел к столу и с чем-то, похожим на сочувствие, посмотрел на директора.

– Совсем все плохо? Хотите снотворного, сэр? Или, может, бодрящего?

– Нет, спасибо, мой мальчик, я в порядке, – снова надев очки, Дамблдор поднял глаза на зельевара. – Фадж настаивает на моем отстранении, но мы еще повоюем! – глаза старика азартно блеснули. – Чаю, Северус?

– Да, благодарю, – согласился Снейп. – Существует возможность, что вас действительно отстранят?

– Возможность существует всегда, – усмехнулся Альбус. – Но у меня тоже припрятана пара козырей, так что есть чем заткнуть Фаджа. Сейчас не о нем стоит беспокоиться. Ты был у Тома?

Снейп пожал плечами.

– Был, но рассказывать не о чем. Знаю только, что Лорд что-то готовит, и на этом мои сведенья исчерпываются, – сделав глоток чаю, Северус принялся с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывать чашку. – Самого Лорда я даже не видел, – признался он. – «Его Темнейшество» не соизволил лично поприветствовать вернувшееся «блудное дитя».

Альбус негромко рассмеялся.

– Тебя это так расстроило?

– Насторожило, – поправил его Северус. – Согласитесь, вы и сами ожидали от этой встречи большего. Я готовился к наказанию за предательство, к долгому допросу с объяснениями. Речь приготовил… И ничего. Заставляет задуматься.

– Значит, он допустил к себе только Малфоя?

– С чего вы взяли? – встрепенулся Снейп.

– Ну, о готовящейся операции ты же от кого-то узнал, – хмыкнул Дамблдор. – Ладно, отложим это. Ты можешь выяснить у Малфоя подробности? Хотелось бы надеяться, что речь пока не о Гарри. Мы еще не готовы.

– И как скоро мы будем готовы? – позволил себе проявить интерес зельевар.

– Скоро, друг мой. Скоро, – директор пригубил чай. – Кольцо Гонта уже у нас. Осталось найти всего пару вещиц. А потом настанет черед мальчика.

– Что оно такое, это кольцо Гонта? – полюбопытствовал Снейп.

– О, это очень нужная нам вещь, мой мальчик, – старик загадочно улыбнулся. – Один из хоркруксов Тома.

– Один из чего? – переспросил Снейп, устыдившись, что не имеет понятия ни о каких хоркруксах.

– Позже, Северус, позже. Просто проследи за тем, чтобы о нем, кроме тебя, никто не узнал. А я пока подумаю, как его уничтожить.

И опять Снейпу пришлось довольствоваться крохами.

– Ну, иди, Северус, займись делами. Мне надо подумать.

Когда кто-то так прямо указывает на дверь, ничего не остается, кроме как уйти.

– Спокойной ночи, господин директор, – пряча обиду, откланялся Северус.

– И тебе, мальчик мой, и тебе. Ах да, завтра меня не будет. Если что… Впрочем, будем надеяться, что этого не произойдет. Ступай. Хорошей тебе ночи.

Еще раз кивнув, Снейп вышел.


	9. 2 июля. Утро. Площадь Гриммо

– Гарри пишет, что ему снился Сам-Знаешь-Кто, – взволнованно сообщил Сириус, нервно комкая письмо крестника. – В общем, ты как хочешь, а я к нему!

– Стоять! – резкий окрик Ремуса заставил полуголого Блэка замереть на месте. – Во-первых, дай мне письмо. Во-вторых, я сам к нему пойду, а ты отправляешься к Дамблдору.

– Чтобы выслушать очередную порцию чуши? Нет уж, благодарю покорно. Сам иди, если хочешь.

– Ты обещал поговорить с ним, – нахмурился Ремус.

– Но почему не ты? – взвыл Блэк. – У тебя хоть хорошо получается сохранять спокойствие, а я… Если он откажет…

– Потому что ты – крестный отец Гарри, а я – никто, – спокойно объяснил Люпин. 

– Неправда! – Сириус в одно мгновение оказался рядом и обнял друга. – Ты не никто, – жарко зашептал он Ремусу на ухо, – ты мой любимый волк.

– В том-то и дело, что твой, – рассмеялся «любимый волк». – Сири, прекрати. У нас дела. Значит, договорились: ты к Дамблдору, я к Гарри. И не спорь.

– С тобой поспоришь, – фыркнул Блэк, нехотя отпуская Ремуса. – Ну, ты пока читай, а потом я возьму это письмо к директору. Кричер, где наш завтрак?!

Недовольное бормотание домового эльфа было слышно даже в спальне.

 

**2 июля. Утро. Прайвет Драйв, 4**

Гарри Поттер как раз поднялся к себе после завтрака, очень скромного, на его взгляд, когда в оконное стекло ударился мелкий камешек. Выглянув на улицу, мальчик никого не увидел. Сначала он подумал, что это Дадли таким образом привлекает к себе внимание. За завтраком кузен то и дело бросал на Гарри вопросительные взгляды, и, похоже, мало переживал о том, что тетя Петуния посадила семью на принудительную строгую диету, больше беспокоясь о данном своему приятелю обещании. Гарри недоумевал, глядя на родственника. Раньше бы Дадли даже заморачиваться по этому поводу не стал. Подумаешь, что-то кому-то пообещал, мелочи какие. И вот поди ж ты, как изменился кузен за тот год, что Гарри его не видел.

Впрочем, прежний Дадли просто мог зайти и спросить прямо, как продвигаются дела с фотоаппаратом. Излишней стеснительностью он тоже никогда не отличался.

Пока мальчик думал о странных изменениях в поведении младшего Дурсля, в окно снова прыгнул камешек. Именно прыгнул сам, потому что не было никого, кто мог бы… Сириус!

Гарри бросился на улицу, выскочил на крыльцо и замер, не решаясь позвать крестного вслух. Иначе какой толк в маскировке? Чувствуя себя героем шпионского рассказа, мальчик с самым беззаботным видом обошел дом и прогулочным шагом направился к разросшейся живой изгороди. Судя по ее состоянию, тетя вот-вот должна была выгнать племянника во двор с садовыми ножницами. Странно, что она до сих пор этого не сделала. Но сейчас запущенное состояние кустарника было только на руку Поттеру, во всяком случае, здесь сейчас можно было спрятаться.

В ту же секунду он почувствовал легкое прикосновение к плечу, и, забыв о конспирации, бросился с объятиями к крестному.

– Сириус, я так рад, что ты здесь, – прошептал он.

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Гарри, – донесся до него полузадушенный голос. – Кхм. Только я Ремус.

– Ой, – мальчик поспешно разнял руки и смущенно покраснел. – Простите, профессор, я вас не…

– Ничего-ничего, – успокоил его Люпин. – Я сам виноват. И, Гарри, можешь звать меня по имени, я ведь больше не твой учитель.

– Э. Хорошо, сэр. Мистер Люпин. То есть… э… извините, сэр.

– «Мистер Люпин» тоже подойдет.

Гарри не видел лица Ремуса, но по голосу понял, что тот улыбается. Теперь ему становилось понятно, что должны были чувствовать его друзья, общаясь с невидимкой. Обо всем приходилось догадываться.

– А где?..

– Он у директора, – опередил его вопрос Люпин. – Понимаю твое разочарование, но…

– Нет, я не разочарован! Ну, то есть, в смысле, вас я тоже рад видеть, – мальчик окончательно смутился.

Ремус тихо рассмеялся, и Поттер решил, что самое время заткнуться.

– Лучше расскажи, как ты? Мы получили твое письмо.

– Письмо? А, это письмо.

– А ты много успел писем написать? – удивился Люпин.

– Нет, только два. Но второе было… Неважно. Оно было Криви.

– Не знал, что вы с ним общаетесь.

– Нет. В смысле, да. Мы с ним общаемся, но только в школе. А тут так вышло, что… Я обычно ему не пишу, но так получилось…

Разговор уходил куда-то в сторону и приобретал странный характер, так что Гарри предпочел замолкнуть.

– Понимаю, – сказал мало что понявший Ремус. – Давай лучше поговорим о том, что ты написал Сириусу. Сегодня тебе ничего не снилось?

– Нет, я вообще спал крепко, – задумчиво ответил мальчик. – Может, и тот сон был… ну, просто сном?

– Но ты писал, что у тебя кровоточил шрам, верно?

– Да, все лицо кровью испачкал. Гермиона жутко испугалась. Думаете, это что-то значит?

Ремус промолчал, полагая, что Поттеру не нужен его ответ.

– Думаете, он правда придет? Или просто пугает? – снова спросил Гарри.

– Не знаю. Хотелось бы думать, что пугает. Но… ты не волнуйся. За домом постоянно наблюдают наши люди, мы с Сириусом тоже будем часто бывать здесь, так что ты всегда под присмотром.

– Да я и не волнуюсь, – почти честно ответил Поттер.

– Вот и хорошо, – улыбнулся Люпин. – Только я попросил бы тебя быть осторожным. Постарайся реже выходить из дома. Понимаю, что для мальчика твоего возраста это очень неприятно, но потерпи всего до конца июля. В августе мы сможем забрать тебя к себе на целый месяц.

Гарри благодарно улыбнулся, но покачал головой в ответ.

– Обычно директор разрешает мне отсюда уехать только в самом конце лета. Наверное, и сейчас не отпустит на целый месяц.

– Я поговорю с ним, – пообещал мужчина.

– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил его Гарри, хоть и не особенно верил в согласие директора. – Ну, а как у вас дела? Я так понял, что вы теперь с Сириусом живете?

Люпин приглушенно закашлялся, отчего Поттер сделал вывод, что ляпнул что-то не то.

– Эмм, мы с твоим… мы с Сириусом… мы просто…

– Мальчик! – громкий вопль дяди Вернона избавил Люпина от необходимости что-то объяснять. – Где тебя носит, негодник?! А ну немедленно иди сюда!

Вздрогнув, Гарри виновато посмотрел туда, где предположительно было лицо Ремуса, и неловко пожал плечами.

– Мне пора. Передавайте…

– Мальчик!

– … Сириусу привет.

– Передам, – Ремус неожиданно выглянул из-под мантии и серьезно посмотрел на Гарри. – Не забывай, кто-то из нас всегда будет рядом, даже если ты никого не видишь, – он крепко сжал руку мальчика. – Ты не один, Гарри. Ну, иди.

Поттер кивнул на прощание и вышел из своего укрытия, украдкой вытирая вдруг ставшие влажными глаза.

– Я здесь, дядя, – отозвался он, когда Вернон собирался снова начать орать.

– Что ты там делал? – подозрительно сощурился Дурсль. – Марш в дом! Кто за тебя на кухне убирать будет, а?!

Оставшись один, Ремус в бессильной ярости сжал кулаки. Он знал, что родственники не жалуют Гарри, но все равно оказался не готов к тому, чтобы столкнуться с этим лично. Наверное, стоило бы заглянуть попозже к Дурслям и припугнуть, чтобы они оставили ребенка в покое.


	10. 2 июля. День. Малфой-мэнор

– У меня все готово, мой Лорд, – скрывая самодовольство, доложил Люциус.

Сказать по совести, Малфой действительно имел полное право гордиться собой. Он, не имеющий никакого отношения к маггловскому миру, за один – выходной – день выяснил, какие маггловские издания выпускаются в Лондоне, узнал, на какие из них подписаны Дурсли – родственники Поттера – и организовал для них «подарок от фирмы» – двухдневную поездку для всей семьи. И при этом он практически ни разу не прибег к магии. Деньги творят чудеса, порой не хуже волшебной палочки. И, как оказалось, маггловский мир в этом мало чем отличается от магического.

– Ну давай, порадуй меня, – похоже, что Темный Лорд все еще пребывал в благодушном настроении. Не иначе, как воскрешение и обретение собственного тела повлияли на него столь положительно.

Коротко изложив свой план Волдеморту, Малфой подвел итог:

– Если правда, что родственники Поттера терпеть не могут, то его оставят дома. Не думаю, что, уезжая всего на два дня, они станут искать, с кем оставить мальчишку.

– Неплохо, – похвалил Лорд, но не успел Люциус расслабиться и перевести дух, добавил: – Но не кажется ли тебе, что здесь слишком много «если»?

– Мой Лорд, времени было слишком мало, и вы говорили, что действовать нужно осмотрительно…

– Не оправдывайся, Люциус, это выглядит жалко. Так когда же они уедут?

– Послезавтра, господин.

– Почему не раньше?

– Оповещение им придет завтра, – принялся объяснять Малфой, – какое-то время уйдет на сборы. 

– Что ж, пусть будет так. Как с другими?

– За это время я найду способ устранить ближайших соседей, мой повелитель.

– Надеюсь, Люциус. Это в твоих же интересах. Не подведи меня.

Люциус склонился в поклоне.

– Как поживает наш друг Северус? – вдруг спросил Волдеморт.

– Он был здесь, мой Лорд, но я подумал, что вы не хотите никого видеть, и…

– Круцио, – секундная, но очень сильная боль, выбила из глаз Малфоя слезы и вырвала резкий вздох. – Думать здесь буду я, Люциус. А ты – подчиняться моим приказам. Я приказывал не пускать ко мне Северуса?

– Нет, мой Лорд, – прохрипел Малфой. – Мне… стоило его впустить?

– Тебе стоило спросить меня об этом. Впредь чтобы такого не случалось.

– Как прикажете, господин. Оповестить всех о дате?

– Я сам их вызову. В последний момент. Чем меньше они знают, тем надежнее.

– Снейпа… тоже? – несмело поинтересовался блондин, внутренне напрягшись в ожидании новой боли.

– Вижу, ты все так же не любишь Северуса, – усмехнулся Волдеморт.

– Я ему не доверяю.

– Я вообще никому не доверяю, друг мой, в том числе и тебе, но ты все еще здесь.

– Я не предам вас, господин!

– Это только слова, Люциус, они мало чего стоят. Впрочем, пока достаточно и их. Я доволен тобой, можешь идти.

Гордо выпрямившись, Люциус Малфой вышел из собственного кабинета, стараясь, чтобы даже в мыслях не промелькнул гнев, который он испытывал на самом деле.


	11. 2 июля. Поздний вечер. Неизвестно где

Альбус с трудом поднялся на ноги, стряхнул с ладоней налипшие мох и листья, смахнул, пачкая лицо, испарину со лба и прислушался. Лес молчал. Собрав последние силы, старик глубоко вдохнул, закрыл глаза – зрение в таких делах только мешает, – и «осмотрелся» другим способом. Несмотря на бушевавшую здесь всего пару минут назад магическую бурю, созданный Дамблдором защитный купол устоял. Вовне не просочилось ни капли силы, что давало надежду на то, что его действия удастся скрыть хотя бы на время.

Пьяно покачиваясь, старик подошел к импровизированному алтарю. Крепкий ранее пень развалился в труху, по груде щепок серебряной лужицей растеклось то, что еще совсем недавно было диадемой Ровены Рэйвенкло. Альбус покачал головой: больно было осознавать, что он только что собственными руками уничтожил реликвию. И ведь она не первая и, к сожалению, не последняя жертва подобной участи. А все из-за тщеславности Тома Риддла.

 

**3 июля. Утро. Прайвет Драйв, 4**

 

Утро для Гарри началось как обычно. Почти. По обыкновению мальчик встал раньше всех и, умывшись, пошел готовить завтрак. Однако взгляд сам собой то и дело устремлялся к окну в надежде заметить хоть намек на присутствие Сириуса или мистера Люпина. Но если кто-то из них и находился поблизости, то очень хорошо это скрывал.

– У тебя же бекон горит, бестолочь.

Сварливый голос тети отвлек его от созерцания залитого солнцем сада и заставил вернуться к делу. Тетя Петуния обычно тоже поднималась рано и спускалась в кухню понаблюдать за действиями племянника. Гарри подозревал, что она просто боится, как бы «этот подкидыш» не сделал что-нибудь с их едой.

– Кого это ты там высматриваешь? – подозрительно прищурилась Петуния.

– Никого, тетя.

– Я не желаю видеть в своем доме никого из этих ненормальных!

– Я никого не жду, – повторил мальчик.

– Смотри мне! – миссис Дурсль окинула племянника грозным взглядом. – Накрывай на стол, сейчас Вернон с Дадличкой спустятся.

Расставляя тарелки и раскладывая приборы, Гарри нет-нет да и поглядывал в окно. Но там все так же ничего не менялось.

Быстро перекусив, Поттер сбегал к двери, отдал дяде почту и ушел к себе. Вот тогда-то и произошло событие, от которого вся семья Дурслей пришла в бурный восторг.

Через приоткрытую дверь Гарри слушал, как тетя зачитывала письмо, где говорилось, что она стала счастливой обладательницей какого-то выигрыша. За что и почему – мальчика не особенно интересовало. Но из радостных воплей он быстро извлек главное: Дурсли куда-то уезжают на несколько дней, а он остается один, предоставленный самому себе. Это обрадовало его ничуть не меньше, чем поездка – Дурслей.

Через несколько минут дядя отправился на работу, пообещав жене уладить все с отгулами, тетя засела за телефон и принялась методично обзванивать всех подруг, чтобы поделиться с ними новостью, а Поттер решил, что самое время написать пару писем, сообщить друзьям, что у него все в порядке, а заодно спросить Сириуса, согласится ли он провести это время с крестником.

– Можно?

В приоткрытую дверь заглянул Дадли, и Гарри сразу же вспомнил об обещании.

– Да, входи. Слушай, я пока не получил ответа от Колина. Может, он с родителями куда-нибудь уехал на каникулы, не знаю.

– А больше спросить не у кого?

– Нет, извини, Дадли, но из всех моих знакомых он единственный занимается фотографией.

– Понятно. Но ты же дашь мне знать, как только он напишет?

Пообещав, что сразу же поставит Дадли в известность в случае чего, Гарри выпроводил его из комнаты и принялся писать письма.  
Медленно, с огромным трудом, директор уничтожил доказательства своих действий и снял защиту.

Хлопотное и неблагодарное это дело – уничтожать хоркруксы. Слишком много темной магии вложил в них Том, слишком большие силы задействовал при их создании, слишком сильное стремление жить двигало им в этот момент. Желание выжить, несмотря ни на что.

Альбус брел между деревьев, уходя прочь от этого места, где воздух все еще был пропитан тьмой, и мысли его крутились вокруг одного мальчика. Дамблдор в очередной раз уверился в правоте собственных предположений. Уж лучше бы он ошибался. Как Альбус ни старался, ни один из хоркруксов не удалось разрушить, не повредив при этом оболочку, в которую Риддл заключил осколки своей души. У бедного Гарри не было шансов остаться в живых.


	12. 4 июля. Утро. Хогвартс

Сириус аппарировал в Хогсмид и, нигде не задерживаясь, прямиком направился в школу. Мантия-невидимка все же была очень полезной вещью. Анимагия, впрочем, тоже, но будучи собакой, много не поколдуешь. Пришлось бы аппарировать куда-нибудь в безлюдное место, рискуя быть узнанным, а уж потом превращаться в Мягколапа. Мантия давала больший простор для действий.

Быстрым шагом Блэк прошел по тропинке через Запретный лес, миновал хижину Хагрида и, наконец, вошел в приоткрытую дверь главного хогвартского входа. Ремус продолжал настаивать на том, что директор должен знать об их планах погостить немного у Блэкова крестника, раз уж выпала такая возможность. Именно поэтому за три последних дня Сириус приходил в Хогвартс уже в четвертый раз. Три первых визита окончились ничем, Дамблдора он не застал, и сегодня Блэк шел сюда без особой надежды поговорить с директором. 

Подойдя к горгулье, Сириус тихо сказал пароль, надеясь, что его еще не сменили. Каменное создание отступило в сторону, не выказав никакого удивления от встречи с невидимкой. Как и ожидалось, в директорском кабинете было пусто. Подавив желание посмотреть, что за бумаги горой свалены на столе, Блэк вернулся в коридор и там долго гадал, стоит ли искать Дамблдора по школе или плюнуть на все и пойти к крестнику. В конце концов, никто не виноват, что старика носит неизвестно где. Вот интересно, а если бы что-то случилось, где предполагается его искать? Но и возвращаться к Ремусу с пустыми руками Блэку тоже не хотелось. Люпин расстроится и справедливо упрекнет друга, что тот даже не пытался. В общем, только для очистки совести Сириус решил потратить еще немного времени на поиски директора. Сейчас мужчина остро пожалел, что не догадался взять у крестника Карту; теперь придется обойти весь замок, а это отнимет не только много времени, но и сил.

Впрочем, оставался еще один вариант. Убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, Сириус сложил мантию-невидимку в карман и превратился в пса. Конечно, так больше шансов быть замеченным, но зато у него появлялось одно преимущество – нюх. Сию же секунду в нос ударили сотни разных запахов, но самым стойким и четким среди них был запах директора, явно указывая на то, что тот проходил здесь не позже, чем час назад. Скорее всего, он и сейчас в школе. Уловив след, Блэк побежал по коридору, стараясь держаться ближе к стене. Учеников в школе, конечно, нет, но это не значит, что нельзя нарваться на вездесущего Филча или кого-нибудь из задержавшихся здесь преподавателей.

К счастью, он так никого и не встретил, беспрепятственно добрался выхода из школы и по следу побежал к озеру. Где-то у Большого зала к запаху директора присоединился еще один, не менее знакомый и один из самых нежеланных запахов в мире – Снейп. Ему Сириус совершенно не доверял, несмотря на заверения Дамблдора, и встречаться с ним не хотел. Поэтому у озера пес свернул в заросли кустарника и дальше уже крался через них, не переставая принюхиваться. Вскоре до него начали доноситься голоса, и Сириус постарался вести себя еще тише. Не то, чтобы он намеренно собирался подслушивать чужой разговор, просто Блэку не хотелось, чтобы его обнаружили раньше времени. Ведь при Сопливусе совершенно невозможно говорить о Гарри без риска сорваться и набить ему морду. Точнее, с ним вообще невозможно говорить. А директору вряд ли понравится подобное поведение, опять начнутся нравоучения, призывы к всепрощению, которые, по большому счету, не нужны ни ему, ни Снейпу.

Затаив дыхание и стараясь не шуршать ветками, Мягколап на брюхе прополз под раскидистым кустом и наконец-то увидел их. Он не ошибся: на берегу, у самой кромки воды действительно беседовали Дамблдор и Снейп. В ожидании, когда разговор закончится и у него появится шанс остаться с директором наедине, Сириус прислушался.

– … так жаль. Мальчику выпала нелегкая судьба.

– Меня это ничуть не удивляет, – хмыкнул зельевар. – Он же у нас кругом исключительный.

– Северус! Мальчику предстоит умереть, а ты даже сейчас не прекращаешь язвить, – укорил его директор.

Пес навострил уши, догадавшись, что речь идет о Гарри. Одного он пока не понял, откуда такое упадническое настроение? Ведь до этого Дамблдор твердил всем и каждому, что Гарри Поттер обязательно победит в этой схватке. А сейчас, получается, он в этом вовсе не уверен, более того – уверен в обратном. Или разговор о ком-то другом?

– Что-нибудь слышно о планах Тома?

– Нет, – скупо ответил Снейп и добавил: – Все пока ждут сигнала, но ничего конкретного.

– Все еще считаешь, что он собирается напасть на Гарри?

– А вы считаете иначе? – зельевар скосил взгляд на директора и качнул головой. – Нет, я почти на сто процентов уверен, что речь о Поттере.

Дамблдор повернулся лицом к озеру, заложив руки за спину, и какое-то время молча наблюдал за тем, как по воде пляшут солнечные блики. Снейп тоже молчал, а Блэк тем временем пытался переварить услышанное. Получалось… Да это же один Мерлин знает, что получалось! Теперь директор просто обязан позволить ему забрать Гарри, раз даже Снейп подтверждает, что Волдеморт в скором времени планирует на него напасть! Сириус уже даже собрался выбраться из своего укрытия и сообщить об этом Альбусу лично, но следующая фраза директора заставила его остановиться.

– Времени совсем мало. Ну почему его всегда не хватает? Гарри придется умереть, а у нас еще не все готово!

– Вы о хоркруксах?

– В том числе, – вздохнул Дамблдор. – Было бы значительно лучше, если бы они все к этому времени были уничтожены. Согласно моим планам, последняя их встреча должна была состояться значительно позже, когда рядом будем все мы, – после недолгого молчания старик перевел взгляд на Снейпа. – Северус, ты уверен? Я уже старик, моя жизнь все равно подходит к концу. Может быть, лучше мне это сделать?

– Нет! Вы слишком ценны для такой жертвы! Если что-то пойдет не так, после смерти Поттера вы останетесь единственным, кто будет в силах остановить Темного Лорда.

– Ты преувеличиваешь, Северус. Все же я считаю, что…

– Нет. Мы уже все обсудили, решение принято, – стоял на своем Снейп.

– Что ж, мой мальчик, – Альбус с грустью посмотрел на профессора, – пусть будет так. Пойдем, пора заняться кольцом.

Сириус остался один, в ушах звенело от накатившего гнева, в глазах стало темно, а мысли не желали выстраиваться в цепочку. Эти люди… они только что спокойно обсуждали смерть Гарри, как уже свершившийся факт! И Снейп – этот подлый ублюдок и предатель – еще и убеждал Дамблдора, что так будет лучше всего! Блэк окончательно уверился в мысли, что идея сделать из Гарри жертву принадлежала именно Сопливусу. Но этого не будет! Как же хорошо, что он вовремя подслушал их разговор. Теперь у Сириуса есть возможность этому помешать! 

Через несколько минут он уже несся к границе антиаппарационного барьера, и в голове у него выстроился четкий план действий: сейчас он доберется до дома Дурслей и немедленно заберет оттуда крестника. И плевать на войну, на Волдеморта, на планы Дамблдора и дело Света! Гори оно все адским пламенем, но Гарри он им не отдаст, не позволит сделать из мальчика жертву!

В школе Северус передал директору коробку с хоркруксом и внезапно дернулся от накатившей боли. Темный Лорд призывал своих слуг к себе. Видимо, настала пора действовать. Директор понимающе кивнул и по отечески обнял Мастера зелий.

– Что ж, мой мальчик, ты знаешь, что делать. Будь в этот момент рядом с Гарри. Удачи тебе.

Снейп сухо кивнул и, стремительно развернувшись, быстрым шагом направился к выходу из школы. А директор еще какое-то время стоял, прислонившись к стене плечом, и смотрел ему вслед с такой болью во взгляде, словно только что попрощался с ним навсегда.


	13. 4 июля. Утро. Прайвет Драйв, 4

Это утро Гарри встретил на ногах. Ночью ему пришлось помогать Дурслям грузить вещи в багажник, а те везли с собой по чемодану на человека, словно ехали не меньше, чем на месяц. Только в пятом часу удалось вздохнуть с облегчением, глядя вслед удаляющемуся автомобилю дяди. Но, несмотря на то, что поспать этой ночью практически не удалось, мальчик решил сегодня уже не ложиться в постель. Да и не получилось бы у него уснуть, ведь сегодня к нему впервые в жизни должны были придти гости! Никогда до этого дня ему не приходилось выступать в роли радушного хозяина, и Гарри пребывал в состоянии радостного возбуждения, быстро наводя порядок в доме и раскладывая по местам все, что не вместилось в дурслевский багажник.

Заскочив на кухню, гриффиндорец проинспектировал содержимое холодильника и пришел к неутешительному выводу, что тетя Петуния продуктов ему оставила самый минимум. Иногда Гарри казалось, что она на самом деле забывает о том, что племянника тоже нужно кормить. Оставалось надеяться, что Сириус об этом помнит, потому что спешно делать покупки у Поттера все равно было не на что.

К восьми утра он уже по третьему кругу обошел весь дом, проверяя, нигде ли ничего не валяется, и в третий раз заварил свежий чай. Ждать было совершенно невмоготу, и мальчик каждые пять минут поглядывал на часы. Наконец без пяти девять раздался звонок, Гарри бросился в прихожую, распахнул дверь и тут же оказался в крепких объятиях крестного.

– Может, внутрь зайдем? – спросил Ремус, легонько подталкивая Сириуса в спину. – Доброе утро, Гарри.

Смущенно покраснев, Гарри отстранился от Блэка и поздоровался с бывшим профессором. Потом все пили чай, который Поттер заваривал все утро и сейчас ужасно нервничал, словно принимал у себя не двух обычных магов, а особ королевских кровей, не меньше. Впрочем, для него эти два мага, пусть и самые обыкновенные, были дороже всех королей мира. Особенно крестный.

Через минут сорок Сириус поднялся, потрепав крестника по волосам, сказал, что ему придется ненадолго отлучиться, и ушел. А с Гарри остался Ремус, с которым разговор никак не клеился. В конце концов, обсудив хорошую погоду и преимущество рассыпчатого чая перед чаем в пакетиках, они переместились в гостиную, где включили телевизор и устроились на широком диване. Люпин довольно быстро освоился с пультом от телевизора и то и дело переключался с канала на канал, не в силах выбрать, на чем остановиться. Гарри с улыбкой наблюдал за взрослым и изредка комментировал то, что в этот момент показывали на экране. Наконец они остановились на каком-то фантастическом фильме, прямо на сцене космического боя.

– Раньше качество фильмов было не таким хорошим, – заметил Ремус после двадцати минут просмотра. – Так здорово сделано, – похвалил он, кивнув на экран, – волей-неволей принимаешь за правду. 

– Да, компьютерная графика отличная, – с умным видом согласился Гарри, и следующий час они с Люпином увлеченно обсуждали то, насколько продвинулся вперед кинематограф со времен ремусовского детства. Тот факт, что оба имели слабое представление о теме разговора – слишком мало на их памяти было просмотренных фильмов, – ничуть не огорчал ни одного, ни второго.

Как оказалось, с профессором тоже можно было просто болтать на любую тему. На самом деле Гарри быстро обнаружил, что общаться с ним даже проще, чем с Гермионой, к примеру. Ремус не кичился своими знаниями, ни разу не сказал ничего вроде «Гарри, как этого можно не знать?», не стремился поучать собеседника, он просто рассказывал, да так, что заслушаться можно было. Вскоре Поттер уверился в том, что если бы Люпин преподавал в Хогвартсе историю магии, то и о восстаниях гоблинов можно было бы слушать часами.

Мирный разговор был нарушен появлением Сириуса. Гарри не понял ровным счетом ничего из того, что случилось, но что-то случилось определенно. Блэк влетел в гостиную и что-то невразумительно попытался объяснить, захлебываясь словами и бурно жестикулируя, когда же он убедился, что его не понимают, то поволок крестника наверх, велев срочно собирать вещи.

– Да что происходит?! – Ремус предпринял попытку остановить бестолковые метания друга по комнате Поттера.

– Мы сбегаем, дружище, – снизошел до ответа Сириус, на секунду отвернувшись от шкафа, из которого доставал одежду Гарри и бросал на кровать. – Забираем Гарри и сбегаем. Дамблдор… он нас предал! Он предал Гарри!

– Что ты несешь? – Люпин в два шага оказался рядом, выдернул из его рук вешалку и, отшвырнув ее в сторону, встряхнул Блэка за плечи. – Ты в своем уме?! Да прекрати же дергаться, объясняй толком!

– Потом, потом, все потом, – лихорадочно сверкая глазами, Сириус вывернулся из хватки оборотня. – Сначала мы уйдем в безопасное место.

Гарри остолбенело стоял рядом со сваленными в кучу вещами и переводил взгляд с крестного на Ремуса и обратно, не зная, что ему делать. Одно он понимал четко: Сириус по какой-то причине сошел с ума за то время, пока его не было.

– Нет, сейчас! – Люпин настойчиво оттеснил Блэка от шкафа и заставил смотреть на себя. – Ты сейчас же все объяснишь, иначе я сам свяжусь с Дамблдором…

– Нет! – испуганно воскликнул Сириус и повернул голову к крестнику. – Не стой, Гарри, складывай вещи!

– Сириус!

– Я только что был у Дамблдора…

– Я знаю, и?

– Подслушал их со Снейпом разговор. Они говорили, что Гарри умрет, и никто из них ничего не собирается предпринимать! Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

– Бред, – Люпин нахмурился. – Ты просто что-то не так понял.

– Я, по-твоему, совсем дурак?! – взвился Сириус. – Как можно понять иначе слова: «Мальчика жаль, но его смерть необходима»? Снейп говорил, что они собираются напасть не сегодня–завтра! Мы сейчас же уходим отсюда, а уж потом ты сам все увидишь и решишь, так я понял или не так. Ремус, ну хоть раз сделай, как я говорю, без возражений.

– Но…

Со стороны Поттера до них донесся тихий то ли стон, то ли всхлип, и взрослые моментально бросились к нему.

– Гарри! Что?!

– Голова, – просипел мальчик, прижимая ладони ко лбу. – Больно.

– Подожди, подожди, сейчас, дай вспомнить, – сжимая пальцами палочку, Люпин старался припомнить хоть одно лечебное заклинание.

– Поздно, – от глухого голоса Сириуса Люпин вздрогнул, – они здесь.

Одного взгляда на окно хватило, чтобы убедиться в правдивости этого утверждения. Они были здесь – пятеро Пожирателей смерти стояли за калиткой, повернувшись к дому. Люпин всей кожей почувствовал, как вокруг них замыкается антиаппарационный барьер. Бежать было поздно.

– Аппарировать не получится, – зачем-то подтвердил Сириус и так уже известный факт.

Морщась от боли, Гарри тоже подошел к окну и выглянул на улицу. Сердце бешено колотилось о ребра, но страха не было. Наоборот, появилось ощущение, что все идет, как и должно. 

– Чего они ждут? – тихо спросил он, кивнув на замерших на тротуаре Пожирателей. На фоне залитой солнцем мирной улочки их черные фигуры выглядели, по меньшей мере, неуместно. – Почему никто не обращает на них внимания?

– Чары для отвода глаз, – так же тихо объяснил Люпин и отошел от окна. – Гарри, бери мантию. Сириус, где она? – Блэк уже достал мантию из кармана и протянул мальчику. – Выходим на задний двор, а уж оттуда…

Это случилось одновременно: от невыносимой режущей боли Гарри упал на колени, зажимая руками кровоточащий шрам, а на улице Пожиратели пришли в движение и расступились, пропуская к хлипкой калитке своего господина.

Витиевато выругавшись, Сириус подхватил крестника на руки и выскочил из комнаты; Ремус краем глаза еще заметил, как Волдеморт что-то сказал своим слугам и сделал последний шаг к калитке; он смог даже открыть ее, но перешагнуть невидимую границу не получилось. Ждать, что будет дальше, Люпин не стал, бросившись вслед за другом. Тот обнаружился в кухне – воевал с дверью на улицу. У него на руках тихо скулил Гарри, от боли мало что соображавший.

– Дур-рацкая дверь! – рычал Блэк, пытаясь плечом проломить путь к свободе. Наконец она поддалась, и все трое вывалились во двор.

– Куда теперь? – спросил Ремус, оглядываясь по сторонам. Выход отсюда был только один и вел он прямиком к Пожирателям и Волдеморту.

– Не знаю, – сквозь зубы выдавил Сириус, злясь на себя за то, что не подумал сделать порт-ключ. – Потерпи, Гарри, маленький, тише.

Поттер затих, продолжая беззвучно всхлипывать, и даже попытался встать на ноги, но крестный его не отпустил.

– Гарри Поттер, хватит от меня бегать, пора положить конец этому!

Этот властный голос с шипящими нотками невозможно было не услышать.

– Это он, – прошептал Гарри и предпринял еще одну попытку вырваться из рук Блэка. На этот раз тот не стал противиться.

– Мне надоели эти игры, мальчик! Выходи, или я разрешу своим слугам поиграть с твоими соседями. Как тебе такой вариант, Гарри? Все их смерти будут на твоей совести!

Поттер дернулся и испуганно посмотрел на взрослых.

– Даже не думай, – предупредил Блэк и, прищурившись, окинул приценивающимся взглядом забор, оплетенный вьюнком. – Сейчас мы выбираемся за пределы барьера и аппарируем. Готовы?

– Куда? – остановил его Ремус. – К тебе?

– Ко мне нельзя…

– Ты заставляешь меня ждать, трусливый щенок! Приведите его ко мне!

Последнее, как поняли трое беглецов, было адресовано Пожирателям, и те бросились выполнять приказ господина. Топот их ног было слышно даже за домом. Сириус взмахнул палочкой, и в заборе образовалась огромная дыра.

– Бежим!

Дальнейшее Гарри помнил смутно. Кажется, Сириус тащил его за руку, заставляя куда-то бежать, Люпин придерживал за локоть и помогал удержаться на ногах, когда он спотыкался. Сквозь дыру они выбрались на соседский участок. Кажется, Ремус пинком отшвырнул какого-то кота, попавшегося им на пути. Кажется, кто-то визжал, возможно, та самая соседка. Кажется, им в спину неслись крики Пожирателей вперемежку с проклятиями. Кажется, соседскую калитку заклинанием Сириуса сорвало с петель. Как бы то ни было, но они все же ушли. Как только появилась возможность, Ремус схватил Блэка за плечо и, не выпуская руки Гарри, аппарировал их всех в незнакомое место. 

Оказавшись в безопасности, мальчик кулем повалился на землю, ничего не видя, не слыша и не чувствуя. Его трясло от пережитого напряжения и переизбытка адреналина. Рядом с ним прямо на траву уселся Сириус и, глядя снизу вверх на Люпина, спросил, куда они попали. Что тот ответил, Гарри уже не услышал, отступившая было боль снова вернулась, в голову словно воткнули раскаленный прут и начали медленно проворачивать – Волдеморт пребывал в ярости.


	14. 4 июля. Вечер. Хогвартс

Внеплановое собрание Ордена Феникса подошло к концу, Северус дождался момента, когда кабинет директора опустеет, и поднял на Дамблдора вопросительный взгляд. До этого он сидел с отстраненным видом, словно его совершенно не касалась новость о пропаже Гарри Поттера. 

– Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать, Северус?

– Вам показалось, господин директор, – сухо ответил Снейп и поднялся на ноги. – Если у вас ко мне нет вопросов, то я, пожалуй, пойду.

– Значит, осуждаешь, – Дамблдор устало помассировал виски.

– Ну что вы, господин директор. Кто я такой, чтобы…

– Довольно, – оборвал его старик. – Ты видишь другие варианты? Что, по-твоему, я должен был сказать им?

– Ну уж, конечно, не то, что сказали! – показное равнодушие слетело с зельевара в одну секунду. – Уж насколько я терпеть не могу Блэка, но обвинять его в убийстве аврора и похищении национального героя даже для меня было бы слишком! Я не понимаю, сэр, зачем?

– Положим, я ни в чем никого не обвинял, – спокойный голос директора остудил пыл Снейпа.

– Вы просто позволили всем поверить в эту статейку, – поморщился Северус, кивком головы указав на лежавшую у директора на столе газету. На первой полосе под названием крупными буквами было набрано «Экстренный выпуск», а ниже шел сенсационный заголовок «МАЛЬЧИК-КОТОРЫЙ-ВЫЖИЛ – ПОХИЩЕН БЕГЛЫМ ПРЕСТУПНИКОМ СИРИУСОМ БЛЭКОМ!». – Надеетесь с помощью этого обвинения еще больше укоротить поводок Блэка? 

– Ты действительно так думаешь, Северус? Или ты сейчас совсем не думаешь? Присядь, не заставляй старика смотреть на тебя снизу вверх.

Снейп послушно опустился на стул, но с его лица не исчезло скептическое выражение. Перед глазами все еще стояла картинка зареванной Тонкс и мрачной МакГонагалл. Никто из орденцев не ожидал ничего подобного ни от Блэка, ни, уж тем более, от правильного до мозга костей Люпина. И все же они поверили в этот бред. Хватило лишь обвинения и грустной улыбки Дамблдора, чтобы все поверили. Конечно, были и свидетели-магглы, твердившие в голос одно и то же: двое мужчин ворвались в дом Дурслей и силой увели их племянника, убив при этом вроде бы случайного прохожего. Еще бы их показания были другими – Темный Лорд лично сплел заклинание ложной памяти. Но ведь уже был прецедент, когда, полагаясь на свидетельства магглов, осудили невиновного. Неужели история никого ничему не учит? Но особенно удивляла Снейпа реакция директора на произошедшее.

– Так будет лучше, – словно прочитав его мысли, подал голос Дамблдор.

– Для кого? – не удержался от вопроса зельевар.

– В первую очередь, для них, – спокойно ответил директор и, заметив недоверие Снейпа, спросил: – Ты разве не слышал, что говорил Хагрид? Ах да, ты же пришел позже. Сириус был здесь этим утром, – он сделал паузу и многозначительно посмотрел на профессора зелий.

– То есть, вы хотите сказать, что он…

– Подслушал наш разговор, – закончил за Снейпа Альбус. – Именно это я и хочу сказать. Хагрид видел его у озера, но когда собирался подойти, Сириус, а точнее – Мягколап, вдруг сорвался с места и понесся куда-то так, словно за ним гнались Пожиратели. Это его слова. 

– Значит, Блэк не вернется в замок и Поттера не пустит. А после этой статьи доверия от него и вовсе не дождешься.

– Именно, мой мальчик. Именно поэтому я предпочел пустить все на самотек. Во-первых, мы не можем рисковать тобой, а начни я защищать их, обязательно возникнет вопрос, откуда мне известно, что произошло на самом деле, еще и доказательств потребуют. Во-вторых, они наверняка уже знают об обвинении, и теперь будут скрываться еще тщательнее. Нам такое положение дел только на руку. Это гарантирует, что и Том не сможет найти мальчика раньше времени.

– Но вы уверены, господин директор, что у нас это получится, когда придет время? Будь я на месте Блэка, то забрал бы мальчишку и вообще убрался бы из страны.

– Вот именно поэтому, мой мальчик, ты и займешься поиском наших беглецов и убедишь их остаться на месте. А я наконец-то вплотную займусь медальоном. 

– Я? – Снейп снова вскочил на ноги. – Да они меня на милю к себе не подпустят! 

– Больше некому, Северус, – Альбус с самым невинным видом развел руками.

– Но как вы это себе представляете? – без особой надежды спросил Снейп.

– Ну, мальчик мой, ты же так гордишься своей сообразительностью, – усмехнулся старик, сверкнув очками, – вот и сообрази что-нибудь, – и, взглянув на часы, тоже поднялся. – Можешь приступать, Северус. А у меня еще одна неотложная встреча.

Снейпу оставалось только скрежетать зубами от бессильной злости на старого манипулятора, чем он и занимался по дороге до своих подземелий.


	15. 4 июля. Вечер. Файли

Блэка Ремус нашел в крохотной кухоньке. Тот сидел за шатким столом, подперев голову рукой, и гипнотизировал взглядом чай в глиняной кружке. Сириус настолько ушел в свои размышления, что обратил внимание на пришедшего, только когда тот оказался совсем близко. 

– Как Гарри? – тихо спросил Люпин, привалившись к стене рядом с Блэком.

– Уснул наконец-то, – вымученно улыбнулся Сириус, виском прижимаясь к животу любовника. – Пришлось наложить на него сонные чары, зелий-то нет.

– Устал? – Ремус привычным жестом зарылся пальцами в черные волосы и начал мягкими круговыми движениями массировать голову Блэка.

– Я? Что мне-то станется? Гарри жалко, – вздохнув, он поднял голову, заглядывая оборотню в лицо. – Какие новости?

Люпин отстранился, обошел стол и бросил на него свернутую в трубочку газету. Упав, та развернулась, дав возможность Сириусу прочесть заголовок. 

– С-суки, – Блэк с отвращением отшвырнул от себя копию «Пророка».

– Читать не будешь?

– А стоит?

– Да нет, все уже из заголовка ясно. Интересно, кто нас обвиняет, уж не Дамблдор ли?

– Некий Реджи Слоун, мелкий чиновник из аврората. «Директор школы магии и волшебства Хогвартс Альбус Дамблдор комментировать ситуацию отказался», – по памяти процитировал Ремус, – Министр Магии тоже пока молчит. Думаю, ни один, ни второй не ожидали, что эта новость всплывет так сразу. Но не сомневаюсь, что Дамблдор лучше Фаджа знает, что там было на самом деле.

– Все еще считаешь, что я брежу?

– Нет, не считаю, – Ремус вздохнул. – Хочешь чаю?

– У меня есть.

– А я, пожалуй, себе заварю свежий.

Люпин подошел к плите, поставил на нее чайник и застыл на месте, словно забыл, что хотел сделать. Поднявшись, Сириус подошел к другу со спины и обнял.

– Давай сбежим, – вдруг выпалил Ремус, поворачиваясь к Блэку лицом.

– Так мы уже сбежали, – фыркнул тот. 

– Нет, ты знаешь, уедем отсюда далеко-далеко, заберем Гарри с собой, поселимся где-нибудь в тихом местечке на берегу лесного озера…

– И пропустим такую заварушку? – Сириус в притворном ужасе округлил глаза. Люпин несколько секунд вглядывался в лицо друга, потом опустил голову, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Блэка.

– Ну что ты? – Сириус осторожно погладил его по спине. – Где наша не пропадала, а? Прорвемся!

– Ты не меняешься, – вздохнул Люпин, смирившись с этим фактом. – Для тебя это вызов. А ведь мы уже давно не играем, Сириус. И сейчас мы рискуем не только собой, но и мальчиком, подумай над этим.

– Рем…

– Помолчи. Помнишь, Джеймс тоже тогда сказал: «Прорвемся»? И чем все закончилось? Гарри остался сиротой, ты попал в Азкабан, а я… А теперь мы одни против всех, Сириус. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.

– Мы не можем сбежать, просто не можем. Это пророчество, будь оно трижды проклято! Гарри все равно не оставят в покое! 

– Тише, разбудишь его.

– Не разбужу. Да и, я уверен, Гарри сам не согласится исчезнуть. Не силой же ты его заставишь, а? Все, что мы можем сделать, так это оставаться рядом с ним и помогать по мере сил. Ты и сам это знаешь.

Осторожные поглаживания Блэка переместились со спины на поясницу, а затем ниже. 

– К черту чай, Рем, – жарко прошептал он, – давай найдем себе занятие поинтереснее.

Секундное удивление и недоверие оборотня быстро сменилось возбуждением.

– Ты псих, Блэк, – усмехнулся он.

– Ну и пусть! Кто знает, когда нам выпадет другая возможность.

Прикоснувшись губами к губам Люпина, он разжал объятия и потянул его за руку из кухни.

– Пойдем.


	16. 5 июля. Утро. Хогвартс

Найти беглецов оказалось до банального просто. Убегая, они оставили не только вещи мальчишки, но и его сову. И пока остальные Пожиратели были заняты устранением всевозможных следов, указывающих на их присутствие у дома маггловских родственников Поттера, Снейп выпустил ее из клетки, строго-настрого наказав лететь в школьную совятню. Благодарение Мерлину, сова, в отличие от ее хозяина, оказалась более сообразительной и исполнительной, чем и воспользовался профессор.

После разговора с директором он нашел птицу и отправил к хозяину, предварительно объяснив ей всю важность ее миссии. Хедвиг внимательно слушала разглагольствования профессора о том, насколько необходимо срочно разыскать Гарри Поттера, чтобы ему помочь, смотрела, не мигая, своими круглыми глазами, тихо ухала и, как только Снейп закончил наставления, снялась с насеста и вылетела в окно, моментально взяв след лучше всякой ищейки. Все, что оставалось Северусу, – наложить на нее следящие чары. Этими чарами Снейп гордился, и небезосновательно, так как формулу составил сам лет пятнадцать назад и пользовался ею редко. 

Сделав ставку на то, что сова разыщет своего хозяина быстрее, чем кто-либо другой, Северус не прогадал. К утру он уже знал о местонахождении беглого трио, но радоваться не спешил. Просто найти их было мало – требовалось придумать, как войти к ним в доверие. Дамблдор весьма однозначно выказал желание, чтобы Северус держал ситуацию под своим контролем. 

План у Снейпа возник в ту минуту, когда он увидел в коридоре Тонкс. Молодая аврорша горячо убеждала Минерву, что произошла какая-то ошибка, и что директор просто обязан выступить с заявлением в прессе и сказать, что Ремус ни в чем не виноват. Судя по выражению лица, МакГонагалл уже устала сочувствовать девушке и теперь просто не знала, как от нее избавиться. 

– Нимфадора, дорогая, я вам уже в сотый раз повторяю, что директора нет в школе.

– Мисс Тонкс, вы не могли бы уделить мне пару минут вашего драгоценного времени, – пришел на помощь заместителю директора Северус. Минерва наградила его благодарным взглядом и, пользуясь возможностью, сбежала, как только Тонкс от нее отвернулась.

– Снейп? Что вы от меня хотите? – не слишком вежливо спросила «дорогая Нимфадора». 

– Не здесь, – Северус многозначительно кивнул в глубь коридора. – Если вы не против, я бы предпочел беседовать в моем кабинете.

– Так что вам надо? – сразу перешла к делу Тонкс, едва за ними закрылась тяжелая дубовая дверь.

– Я хотел бы поговорить с вами о Люпине.

– Вы позвали меня, чтобы поделиться своей радостью оттого, что Ремуса считают преступником? – молодая женщина была настроена воинственно. – Но это же бред! Зачем им похищать мальчика?!

– Я не считаю, что Люпин с Блэком виновны в том, в чем их обвиняют.

– Вот как? – Тонкс несколько удивило подобное признание. – И вы хотите…

– Я хочу, чтобы вы помогли мне их найти.

– Зачем вам это, Снейп? Желаете сдать их аврорам и получить свой Орден Мерлина? – сощурившись, спросила Тонкс. Северуса это начало раздражать.

– Я уже сказал, мисс, что не считаю их преступниками. К тому же, я не точно выразился. Искать никого не придется, мне известно, где они. Я надеялся на вашу помощь в другом…

Почти два часа Северус потратил на то, чтобы доказать упрямой аврорше, что его желание разыскать Люпина и Блэка обусловлено исключительно беспокойством за судьбу Гарри Поттера. Как оказалось, в своей подозрительности Тонкс ничуть не уступала Моуди, а то и превосходила его. Когда Северусу уже начало казаться, что легче все же действовать самому, Тонкс внезапно сдала позиции и согласилась.


	17. 5 июля. День. Малфой-мэнор

Люциус с трудом приходил в себя. За несколько лет отсутствия Лорда он порядком отвык от пыток и боли. Вчера же Волдеморт восполнил этот пробел в памяти своих слуг. Досталось всем, но Малфою больше других, как ответственному за операцию. И все его попытки как-то оправдаться лишь ухудшали ситуацию. Чем закончился вчерашний день, Люциус помнил плохо. Если бы этим утром его не разбудил насмерть перепуганный домовой эльф, аристократ предпочел бы и вовсе не подниматься. 

– Мой Лорд, – войдя в гостиную, Люциус опустился на колени и поцеловал край мантии своего господина. 

– Встань, – то ли разрешил, то ли приказал Волдеморт. Малфой изящно поднялся на ноги, ничем не выказывая, чего ему стоит эта изящность, и уставился куда-то в стену на уровне груди повелителя. Встречаться с ним взглядом он не решился.

– Вы хотели меня видеть?

– Друг мой, – тон Лорда снова стал почти дружеским, будто это не он вчера пытал Малфоя до утраты связи с реальностью, – когда вернется твоя семья?

Люциус нервно облизал губы.

– Моя семья, господин?

– Конкретнее, твой сын. Если не ошибаюсь, ему пятнадцать?

– Вы правы, господин, – ответил Малфой, чувствуя, как волосы на теле встают дыбом. Вроде бы ничего страшного еще сказано не было, но предчувствия никогда его не обманывали. Другое дело, что он редко к ним прислушивался.

– У тебя красивый сын, я помню, – тонкие губы Темного Лорда растянулись в холодную улыбку. – Пусть Драко вернется сюда, – повелел он.

– С Нарциссой?

– Не стоит. Твоей жене с нами будет скучно, – усмехнулся Волдеморт.

Пока Люциус придумывал, как бы так спросить, зачем повелителю понадобился Драко, и при этом избежать очередного наказания, в гостиную вошел Петтигрю. 

– Он здесь, мой Лорд, – заискивающе улыбаясь, поклонился Питер. – Вы желаете его видеть сейчас?

От приторно-елейной интонации этой крысы Малфоя передернуло. Омерзительная и не заслуживающая права на жизнь трусливая мразь. И эта тварь ходит по его дому, чувствуя себя хозяином! Была бы его воля, Люциус давно уже свернул бы хлипкую шею Петтигрю и даже не побрезговал бы сделать это собственными руками. Но по какой-то причине Лорд выделял это недоразумение, зовущееся магом, и Люциус смирился с его присутствием, в душе лелея надежду, что когда-нибудь крысеныш совершит ошибку, и тогда…

– Впусти его, – распорядился Волдеморт. Непрестанно кланяясь, Питер пятился задом к двери, пока не скрылся из виду. Спустя пару секунд в гостиную вошел Снейп. Вот кто и не думал лебезить и заискивать.

– Мой Лорд, – Снейп чуть склонил голову в знак приветствия.

– Где Поттер? – сразу перешел к делу Волдеморт.

– В школе его нет, господин.

– Найди его. Дамблдор знает, где его мальчик?

– Нет, мой Лорд. Кажется, его пешки вышли из-под контроля, – неприятно ухмыляясь, поделился своими наблюдениями Северус. – Директор до вечера ждал, что они появятся в замке или хотя бы дадут о себе знать, и теперь он в растерянности.

– Вот как? И что же он собирается делать?

– Он приказал разыскать мальчишку, мой Лорд, – Снейп снова усмехнулся.

– Кому же? – полюбопытствовал Темный Лорд, хотя уже догадывался, каким будет ответ.

– Мне, господин.

– Очень хорошо, – Лорд был доволен. – Даю тебе неделю, Северус. Я не намерен растягивать эту игру в кошки-мышки надолго. Надеюсь, тебе не нужно говорить, что я буду очень недоволен, если ты не найдешь Поттера к этому времени? Мальчик и так задержался на этом свете дольше положенного, пора отправить его на свидание с родителями, ему же их так не хватает! – и он рассмеялся над собственной шуткой. – Действуй, Северус. Я жду результата.

– Да, мой Лорд, – откланявшись, Снейп покинул поместье.

– Люциус, – вновь обратился к Малфою Волдеморт, – позови ко мне Питера, будь добр.

Просьба заставила аристократа побледнеть. Он, Люциус Малфой, вынужден строить из себя дворецкого! Похоже, что господин еще долго не забудет его оплошности. Скрипя зубами, Люциус пошел к двери. На полпути к выходу его остановил голос Лорда:

– Надеюсь, друг мой, ты не забудешь о моей просьбе. Я желаю завтра же видеть твоего сына здесь.

– Слушаюсь, мой Лорд.

Злость Малфоя вновь сменилась беспокойством. Что могло потребоваться его господину от Драко? И что значили его слова о том, что Драко красив? Почему-то Люциусу казалось, что это вовсе не вежливый комплимент. Дурные предчувствия снова завладели хозяином поместья. Передав Петтигрю, что его ждет Лорд, Люциус проигнорировал превосходство в глазах этого ничтожества, дождался, когда тот скроется за дверью, а потом, вспомнив детство, принялся делать то, что совсем не пристало знатному аристократу. Он подслушивал.


	18. 5 июля. День. Файли

– Ты говорил, что здесь нас никто не найдет! – шипел Блэк в ухо Ремусу, кося глазом на сидящую в кухне Тонкс.

Люпин тоже заглянул в кухню, словно желая удостовериться, что их общая знакомая ему не мерещится. Увы, та была совершенно реальна, сидела за их столом, чинно сложив руки перед собой, и ждала, когда же эти двое закончат шептаться. Отодвинув от себя Сириуса, Люпин вошел в кухню, вопросительно глядя на гостью.

– Э… Нимфадора, дорогая…

– Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? – следом за другом влетел в кухню Блэк. – Как ты нас нашла?

Наградив опального представителя семьи Блэков тяжелым взглядом, Тонкс ответила, обращаясь исключительно к Ремусу:

– С помощью Хедвиг. И я здесь затем, чтобы узнать, какого черта?! – с каждым словом голос аврорши становился все громче, пока не перешел в крик.

– Нимфадора…

– Не называй меня Нимфадорой! – не на шутку разошлась девушка. – Ты хоть представляешь, что я пережила, когда…

– Полегче, Тонкс! – остановил ее Блэк. – Как ты нас нашла?

– Я же сказала, что с помощью Хедвиг, – чуть успокоившись, повторила та.

– Но на ней не было никаких следящих чар, – возразил Ремус, – я проверял.

– У авроров свои методы, – фыркнула девушка.

– Раз она нашла, значит, и другие смогут, – заметил Блэк.

– Не думаю, – Тонкс бросила мимолетный взгляд на Сириуса и вновь посмотрела на Люпина, – если вы позаботитесь лучше защитить дом, то никто вас тут и не подумает искать. Если честно, то и ищут вас не так чтобы очень усердно.

Мужчины переглянулись.

– А ты как будто и не собираешься сдать нас аврорату, – снова подал голос Блэк, – чего же ты тут делаешь?

– Я… хочу чаю, – призналась Тонкс, снова усаживаясь за стол. Ремус направился к плите, а Сириус сел напротив аврора.

– Значит, не ищут? А что Дамблдор?

– Молчит, – вздохнула молодая женщина. – Я пробовала с ним поговорить, но все впустую. А теперь его и вовсе нет в школе. Так вы расскажете, что все-таки произошло? 

– Газет не читала? – поморщился Блэк.

– Я же говорю, что хочу узнать правду. Ремус?

Люпин, поставив перед всеми чашки, тоже присел на стул. Тонкс внимательно слушала его рассказ, то и дело прерываемый Блэком, хмурилась и качала головой.

– Но почему вы не пошли к Дамблдору? – задала она логичный вопрос. – К чему вся эта конспирация? Если бы вы остались и рассказали правду, то…

– То Сириус сейчас сидел бы в Азкабане, – тихо ответил Люпин. – Если ты помнишь, его все еще разыскивают. К тому же, у нас были причины не доверять директору.

– Причины? Мерлин мой, какие причины? Вы же фактически украли Гарри! Что вы собираетесь теперь делать?

– Мы над этим работаем, – признался Ремус.

Тонкс осуждающе покачала головой, потом глянула на часы и резко поднялась из-за стола.

– Ладно, ваше дело. Мне пора уходить, а вы бы все же усилили защиту дома.

Ремус тоже поднялся и пошел провожать девушку. На улице она обернулась и серьезно посмотрела на мужчину.

– Этот шальной Блэк на тебя плохо влияет, – Нимфадора горестно вздохнула. – Ремус, ты же умный человек, ты же понимаешь, что Гарри придется вернуться в школу. Или вы планируете скрываться всю оставшуюся жизнь? Себя не жалко, так мальчика пожалейте.

– Именно ради Гарри мы здесь и находимся, – отрезал Люпин. – И зря ты так о Сириусе, он хороший человек и больше других беспокоится о своем крестнике.

Тонкс скептически поджала губы.

– Тебе виднее, ты же хорошо его знаешь.

– Вот именно.

– Я бы сказала, даже слишком хорошо, – добавила Нимфадора, удивив Люпина. – Будьте осторожны, ладно? Я завтра приду, расскажу новости, если они будут.

Тонкс аппарировала, а Ремус еще пару минут стоял на крыльце, соображая, к чему это она завела разговор о Блэке и о том, насколько хорошо они знакомы.

– Ремус? – позвал друг. – Ты тут жить собираешься?

Теплые руки привычно обвились вокруг его талии и крепко прижали к груди. Люпин прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь их близостью, и повернул голову, ища губы любовника. 

– Кхм, извините.

Взрослые отпрыгнули друг от друга и повернулись на голос. Гарри смущенно отвел взгляд и покраснел.

– Она ушла? Все в порядке или мы снова сбегаем?

– Все в порядке, Гарри, – Сириус, единственный, кого ничто не могло смутить, подошел к крестнику и, подцепив его подбородок пальцами, заставил поднять голову. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Нормально, – вяло ответил мальчик, пряча глаза.

– Голова не болит?

– Нет, все нормально. Кто это был?

– Наша знакомая, – Ремус взял себя в руки и перестал краснеть.

– Твоя знакомая, – с нажимом поправил его Блэк.

– Ладно, моя. И она дала ценный совет. Нам действительно не помешает усилить защиту. Гарри, хочешь помочь?

Поттер, забыв о смущении, пришел в восторг.

– Правда, можно? Но я же несовершеннолетний, мне нельзя колдовать, – расстроенно закончил он.

– Не вешай нос, парень, – подмигнул Блэк. – Или мы не маги? Никто не зафиксирует здесь твоего волшебства.

Гарри снова заулыбался, заверив взрослых, что он с радостью им поможет.


	19. 5 июля. Вечер. Хогвартс

– Есть новости, Северус?

Снейп без приглашения присел в кресло и внимательно оглядел Дамблдора.

– Что произошло?

Директор выглядел больным. В принципе, Снейп подозревал, что уничтожение хоркруксов – занятие не самое легкое и безопасное, но сейчас Дамблдор походил на оживший труп.

– Вам нужна помощь? – обеспокоено спросил он.

– Пройдет, – отмахнулся Дамблдор.

– Уверены? С того света и то здоровее возвращаются.

– Ну, может быть, укрепляющее мне не повредит, – сдался старик. – И выспаться тоже не помешает.

– Вы нашли медальон? – Северус протянул директору флакон с зельем.

Тот улыбнулся.

– Всегда готов к любым неожиданностям? – одним глотком осушив склянку, Дамблдор снова тяжело откинулся на спинку кресла. – Нашел, – порывшись в кармане, он бросил на стол золотую побрякушку. – А толку? Столько сил потратил и все впустую.

У медальона не было никакого магического фона, это Снейп почувствовал сразу же. Он перевел взгляд на Дамблдора.

– Вы позволите?

– Пожалуйста.

Внимательно изучив украшение, Северус поддел ногтем защелку, и золотая крышечка откинулась в сторону. Внутри было пусто.

– Там лежало вот это, – Дамблдор положил перед Снейпом небольшой клочок пергамента, оказавшийся запиской от некого Р.А.Б., гласившей, что настоящий медальон у него.

– Вы хотите сказать, что некто украл хоркрукс раньше вас?

Если Дамблдор и не был согласен с подобной трактовкой его действий, то озвучивать это не стал. Пожав плечами, он снова посмотрел на записку.

– Я в тупике, – признался он. – Понятия не имею, кто этот Р.А.Б. и где его теперь искать. Это грозит обернуться настоящей проблемой.

Хмуря брови, Снейп еще раз изучил записку.

– Возможно, вам покажется это бредом, сэр, но почерк кажется мне знакомым.

Директор впился взглядом в Снейпа.

– Ты знаешь этого человека? Где он?

– Если я не ошибаюсь, то этого человека уже много лет как нет в живых, – медленно произнес он. – Это младший Блэк.

Дамблдор задумался, поглаживая бороду.

– Регулус? Кажется, вы были друзьями?

– Не совсем, – Снейп передернул плечами. – Нас даже приятелями нельзя назвать. Просто деловое сотрудничество. В обмен на помощь он приносил мне книги из домашней библиотеки.

– Пусть так. Но если ты прав, – будем надеяться, что ты все-таки прав, – то куда мальчик мог деть настоящий медальон? Кстати, я так и не спрашивал, что же случилось с самим мальчиком? Поговаривали, что его убил Том.

– На самом деле этого не знает даже Темный Лорд. Регулус только-только принял Метку, а потом исчез. Думаете, это как-то связано? – он помахал перед директором запиской.

– Возможно, – согласился директор. Сложив пальцы домиком, он пристроил на них подбородок и поверх очков посмотрел на Снейпа. – И вновь мы возвращаемся к нашим беглецам. Если Регулус спрятал настоящий медальон в доме, нам понадобится помощь Сириуса. Ты нашел их?

– Нашел, – кивнул Снейп.

– И у тебя есть возможность войти с ними в контакт?

Снейп снова кивнул. Старик довольно потер ладони и заметно расслабился.

– Том уже говорил с тобой?

– Да, сэр. Приказал искать Поттера, – отчитался Северус. – Дал на это неделю.

– Что ж, значит, стоит поторопиться. Постарайся достать хоркрукс как можно быстрее, – не удержавшись, директор зевнул.

– Я могу идти?

– Да, мой мальчик. Ты хорошо поработал, отдохни. 

Снейп поднялся на ноги и расправив складки мантии.

– Всего хорошего, господин директор.

– И тебе доброй ночи, мой мальчик. О, пока не забыл…

– Да?

– Змея Тома – ты ее видел?

Северус нахмурился.

– Нет, ни разу. Это имеет значение?

– Думаю, что имеет. В следующий раз постарайся узнать, что с ней.

Еще раз кивнув, Северус отправился к себе. Стоило обдумать, как заставить Блэка разыскать медальон. Может быть, просто сказать правду? Если Тонкс скажет, что случайно подслушала разговор, он, наверное, ей поверит…


	20. 6 июля. Утро. «Дырявый котел»

Первое, что бросилось Снейпу в глаза, – нездоровая бледность хозяина поместья. Если бы Северус знал его хуже, то мог бы даже заподозрить, что Малфой в панике. Но, конечно же, это не могло быть правдой, кто-кто, а Люциус всегда умел справляться с любыми потрясениями и находить выход из самых безвыходных ситуаций. Даже авроры, собрав массу улик против лорда Малфоя, не смогли в конечном итоге предъявить ему ни одного серьезного обвинения.

\- И что же это за важный разговор, который не мог подождать до вечера? – полюбопытствовал Северус, гадая, что могло такого случиться, что Малфою понадобилась его помощь.

\- Днем возвращается Драко, - просто ответил Люциус, словно это могло объяснить спешку.

Снейп, не удержавшись, удивленно вскинул брови.

\- Что твой сын забыл в поместье в такое время? Ты сошел с ума? Мальчику там не место.

Малфой вздрогнул и еще раз оглядел гостиничный номер, затем достал волшебную палочку и добавил к уже наложенным на комнатушку защитным чарам еще несколько заклинаний. Зельевару вдруг стало очень неуютно. Поведение Малфоя не просто настораживало, оно явно указывало на то, что всех их ждут новые проблемы. 

\- Давай начистоту, Северус. Мы оба деловые люди, и долго ходить вокруг да около нам не пристало. 

Снейпу удалось скрыть собственную обеспокоенность, спрятав ее за показной непринужденностью. Он не стал напоминать Малфою, что начинать издалека именно его привычка, закинул ногу на ногу, удобнее устроился в кресле и выжидающе воззрился на аристократа. Тот набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, словно перед прыжком с обрыва, выставил подбородок и с каким-то мальчишеским вызовом глянул на собеседника.

\- Значит, начистоту. Что ты думаешь о возвращении Темного Лорда? – брови Снейпа вновь против его воли поползли вверх. – Я считаю, что оно несколько запоздало, его время давно ушло в прошлое.

Северус открыл рот, закрыл, помолчал несколько мгновений, потом смог выдавить из себя язвительную ухмылку.

\- Хорошая попытка, Люциус. Только к чему она?

\- Что? Нет! Ты решил, что это проверка твоей верности? Северус, никаких проверок и ловушек. Я совершенно серьезно.

\- А почему ты думаешь, что я не передам твои слова нашему господину?

\- Ты этого не сделаешь, - с абсолютной убежденностью в голосе ответил Малфой.

\- Возможно, ты и прав. Но продолжать этот разговор не считаю разумным. Прости, Люциус, но у меня много дел. Если ты помнишь, мне поручили искать Поттера. Всего хорошего, передавай привет сыну.

Видя, что Снейп собирается уйти, Люциус вскочил на ноги и схватил его за рукав мантии. Правда, под тяжелым взглядом зельевара он тут же отдернул руку.

\- Еще десять минут, и ты уйдешь, - пообещал Малфой, кивнув профессору на кресло. – Присядь, пожалуйста.

Возможно, это самое «пожалуйста» и заставило Снейпа безропотно сесть обратно. Не часто ему приходилось слышать нечто подобное из уст Малфоя.

\- Чего ты хочешь от меня? – спросил он, глядя на аристократа.

\- Дамблдор тебе доверяет, - начал тот. – И, в отличие от Лорда, я не думаю, что доверяет он тебе безосновательно. Старик кто угодно, но не дурак.

\- Допустим, - осторожно согласился Снейп, чувствуя, как над губой выступает испарина. – Чего ты хочешь?

\- Гарантий. Сейчас они намного ценнее золота.

\- Каких?

\- Если Дамблдор сможет гарантировать, что имя моей семьи никогда не будет стоять рядом с именем Темного Лорда, я перейду на его сторону.

Снейп недоверчиво уставился на аристократа.

\- Ты готов открыто выступить против Лорда?

\- Зачем же открыто? – искренне удивился Малфой. – Уверен, я и без этого найду, что предложить старику. Я ведь не ошибусь, если предположу, что Дамблдор не намерен оставлять все как есть и сейчас ищет возможность избавиться от Лорда?

\- Не ошибешься, - согласился Снейп.

\- И у него уже есть какой-то план действий? Думаю, да. И также думаю, что никакая помощь ему лишней не будет.

\- Я… Хм, Люциус, ты же понимаешь, что я не могу говорить за директора.

\- Я этого и не прошу. Просто передай ему мое предложение.

Снейп кивнул. Вроде бы, разговор был окончен, и пора было уходить, но кое-что не давало ему покоя. Он просто обязан был это выяснить.

\- Позволь задать тебе вопрос. Почему? Мне казалось, что ты доволен его возвращением.

\- Мне тоже так казалось, - признался Малфой. – Правда, очень недолгое время.

\- Что же изменилось?

\- Он собирается убить моего сына, - Люциус твердо посмотрел в глаза своего визави. – Этого я допустить не могу.

Северус ожидал чего угодно, но это признание совершенно выбило его из колеи. Убить Драко? Сына одного из самых верных своих слуг? Дикость какая-то. Волдеморта по праву считали жестоким человеком, но с детьми он никогда не воевал. Не считая Гарри Поттера, конечно.

\- Это из-за провала с Поттером? Ты уверен? Для обычного наказания как-то слишком уж…

\- Нет. Вернее, из-за этого тоже, но не только… Ты знаешь, почему Лорд приказал всем нам не убивать мальчишку? Почему мы должны были только захватить его, но ни в коем случае не убить?

\- Потому что он хотел сделать это сам? – предположил Снейп.

\- Он собирался использовать Поттера в каком-то ритуале. Не спрашивай, что за ритуал, я знаю только, что с его помощью Лорд собирался вернуть себе нормальное тело и молодость впридачу. Но после того, как мальчик в очередной раз ушел от него, Лорд решил больше не рисковать, а просто и незамысловато убить его при первой же возможности.

\- Понимаю, - кивнул Снейп, мысленно поблагодарив Блэка за своевременное вмешательство. Они с директором на ритуалы не рассчитывали, и если бы нападение было удачным, их план оказался бы под угрозой срыва. – Но при чем тут Драко?

\- А разве не понятно? То, что Лорд передумал использовать Поттера для ритуала, не означает, что он отказался от мысли о его проведении. Драко молод, здоров, красив, чистокровный волшебник. Он идеально походит в качестве… сырья. 

\- Лорд сам тебе об этом сказал?

\- Нет, он приказал Петтигрю продолжить подготовку к ритуалу, только рассчитывать на другую жертву. А перед этим приказал мне вернуть сына в поместье. Я способен сложить два и два, Северус. Так ты передашь мое предложение Дамблдору?

\- Как только увижу его, - пообещал Снейп. – Кстати, ты видел змею Лорда?

Малфой передернул плечами.

\- Эту тварь? Само собой, видел. Эта дрянь обосновалась на кухне и развлекается, пугая домовых эльфов. Двоих уже убила. Мне пришлось просить Лорда умерить аппетиты своей питомицы. Зачем она тебе?

\- Я пока не уверен, просто вчера Дамблдор о ней спрашивал. Ладно, теперь мне действительно пора. Как только поговорю с директором, дам тебе знать.

Выходя из гостиницы, Северус бросил взгляд на часы. У него еще было достаточно времени, чтобы поговорить с Дамблдором, а потом заняться проблемой медальона.


	21. 6 июля. День. Файли

\- Бред какой-то. Зачем Регулусу было что-то воровать у Волдеморта? Он же так радовался, когда его согласились принять в Пожиратели, - Блэк поморщился, вспоминая прошлое.

\- Ну откуда я знаю? – пожала плечами Тонкс. – Это твой брат, в конце концов. Может быть, позже он понял, во что ввязался, и хотел уйти.

\- И поэтому украл у своего Лорда какую-то очень нужную вещь? Да еще и записку оставил? На память, что ли? - Сириус скептически фыркнул. – Бред.

\- Ты уверена, что этот медальон находится в доме Сириуса? – вступил в разговор Люпин.

\- Во всяком случае, Дамблдор так считает. Я не так уж много услышала, извини, - девушка виновато посмотрела на оборотня. Тот ободряюще улыбнулся ей.

\- Не извиняйся, ты и этого не обязана была делать, - Тонкс ответила ему смущенной улыбкой.

\- Но что это за медальон? Зачем он директору? – не унимался Блэк. – Даже если он на Гриммаулд-плейс, пусть бы и лежал себе там дальше. Ты хоть что-то толком сказать можешь?

\- Ну прости, что я не подошла к Дамблдору и не уточнила! – рассердилась Нимфадора. – Господин директор, прошу прощения, я тут подслушала ваш со Снейпом разговор. Не могли бы вы объяснить мне некоторые детали?

Сидевший у стенки Гарри рассмеялся, обрызгавшись горячим чаем. Не заостряя на этом внимания, Ремус протянул ему салфетку и отодвинул чашку подальше.

\- Не сердись, - обратился он к Тонкс. – Постарайся вспомнить все, что слышала. Может быть, они все же что-то сказали. Что-то, что могло бы нам помочь.

Тонкс задумалась, накручивая на палец прядь ярко-малиновых волос. Ремус краешком губ улыбнулся, заметив, с каким восхищением Гарри поглядывает на девушку. Правда, Люпин подозревал, что восхищение как таковое вызывает не столько сама Нимфадора, сколько ее способность менять цвет волос. Он прекрасно помнил, как сам вот так же невежливо пялился на нее, впервые увидев. Глаза против воли отыскивали Тонкс среди прочих и фиксировались на этом гипнотическом зрелище.

\- Там было еще что-то, - наконец ответила Нимфадора. – Снейп сказал какое-то слово. Странное… Хорс… хорпс… хоркрукс. Точно! Хоркрукс Темного Лорда. Так он сказал. Кто-нибудь знает, что это такое?

Ремус озадаченно нахмурился и глянул на Блэка. Тот угрюмо кивнул.

\- Я знаю. Гадкая штука. Поверить не могу, что Рег притащил ее домой!

\- Сириус?

\- Если Дамблдор прав, и эта штука лежит где-то у меня дома, то мы обязаны найти ее раньше директора, - твердо заявил он, поднимаясь вдруг на ноги.

\- Сириус, ты куда?

\- Как куда? Искать.

\- Может, ты сначала и мне объяснишь, что и зачем мы будем искать? Что такое «хоркрукс»?

\- О. Ну, это… это может быть чем угодно. Я плохо помню, да и не так уж много литературы встречается на эту тему. Но я точно знаю, что хоркрукс хранит часть души своего хозяина. Теперь хотя бы понятно, почему Волдеморт смог вернуться.

\- Откуда ты это знаешь? – влез в разговор взрослых Поттер.

\- Не забывай, из какой я семьи, - поморщившись, ответил крестный. – Ремус, ты идешь?

\- Но почему бы не оставить это директору? – возразил Люпин. – С нашей стороны будет неосмотрительно появляться у тебя в доме.

\- Нет, мы должны убедиться, что эта дрянь будет уничтожена. А кто знает, какие планы на хоркрукс у Дамблдора.

\- Сириус, это уже чересчур, - одернул друга Люпин, покосившись на Тонкс. Та, не стесняясь, демонстрировала свой интерес к их спору.

\- Ну, может быть, ты и прав, - уступил Блэк, тоже скосив взгляд на аврора, у которой, видимо, от любопытства, волосы стали ярко-красными и чуть ли не искрились. – Но так мне будет спокойней. Конечно, я могу сходить и один…

\- Нет, не можешь. Гарри, ты остаешься здесь, - вовремя предупредил Люпин, заметив, что мальчик собирается с ними.

\- Но…

\- Никаких «но». Тонкс, ты не могла бы побыть с ним недолго?

\- Эй! Мне не нужна нянька! Я и сам могу вас тут подождать!

\- Не сомневаюсь, - улыбнулся Ремус Поттеру и перевел взгляд на Тонкс. 

\- Да без проблем, - легко согласилась та.


	22. 6 июля. Вечер. Хогвартс

Северус Снейп всегда придерживался позиции: если тебе нужен хороший результат, сделай все сам. Не изменил он себе и в этот раз. Не доверяя Тонкс, Северус предпочел сам занять ее место. Конечно, с этим тоже было непросто, но так он был уверен, что глупая девчонка ничего не перепутает, и все будет сделано как надо. Тонкс, правда, уговаривать пришлось долго, но в конечном итоге она согласилась пожертвовать Снейпу прядку своих волос и кое-какие воспоминания. Кстати, волосы девушки, даже отделенные от тела, для сих пор продолжали менять цвет, и Северус пообещал себе позже обязательно найти время на изучение данного феномена. Конечно, если это время у него вообще будет.

Сложнее всего оказалось улыбаться и называть всех по именам. И хорошо еще, что эта дуреха была влюблена в Люпина, а не в Блэка, тут уж Северус непременно бы себя выдал. Но, хвала Мерлину, Тонкс с Блэком не особенно ладила, если точнее, то они и знакомы-то были весьма поверхностно, и разыгрывать дружелюбие по отношению к этой псине не пришлось.

С Поттером было не легче. Первые несколько раз Снейпу приходилось буквально ловить себя за язык, чтобы не назвать мальчишку по фамилии и вообще держать себя в рамках приличий и непредвзятости. Наверное, именно за этот день зельевар понял, насколько сильно их прежнее общение из этих рамок выходило. Само собой, настроения это не улучшило. 

В общем-то, мальчишка оказался не так уж глуп, как привык считать Северус. Поначалу он немного сторонился чужого человека, но приблизительно через час их общения расслабился и с готовностью поддерживал беседу. Может быть, Снейп и предпочел бы все это время просидеть молча, но старался не выходить из образа общительной и жизнерадостной Тонкс, ведь мальчишка позже обязательно расскажет своим новоявленным опекунам, как провел день. И поэтому Снейпу волей-неволей приходилось соответствовать образу. Как-то само получилось, что часам к пяти вечера Северус осознал, что компания Поттера его нисколько не тяготит, а импульсивность мальчишки даже забавляет, не вызывая привычного раздражения. Пользуясь случаем, зельевар не преминул ненавязчиво расспросить Гарри и о школьной жизни, и о жизни у Дурслей. О родственниках мальчик говорил мало, предпочитая переходить на другую тему, а вот о школе и о своих приключениях рассказывал с восторгом. Было довольно интересно узнать, как известные обоим события хогвартской жизни воспринимает Поттер. 

Оставив осторожность в стороне, Снейп даже спросил у гриффиндорца, что он думает по поводу их побега и о том, что они скрываются, в том числе и от Дамблдора. В ответ на это Гарри лишь пожал плечами и по секрету, краснея, рассказал «Тонкс», что ему очень нравится, как крестный о нем беспокоится и пытается защитить. И что он надеется, что это продлится как можно дольше, прежде чем придется вернуться обратно и позволить директору доиграть свою партию. «У меня наконец-то есть семья, и пусть она побудет у меня еще чуть-чуть. Это ведь не страшно, правда? То, что я хочу немного времени только для себя…» Сказав это, Поттер опустил взгляд, словно ему было ужасно стыдно за то, что он такой эгоист. А Снейп сидел, как пришибленный, и не знал, что ответить. Получается, что пока они с Дамблдором гадают, как выманить мальчишку и заставить принять свою судьбу, сам Поттер уже давно с этой судьбой смирился и теперь хочет успеть пожить для себя. Но ведь это было неправильно! Мальчику еще и пятнадцати не исполнилось. От этой мысли Северус почувствовал необъяснимое желание забрать Поттера и перепрятать. Туда, где его стопроцентно никто не найдет. А уж как объяснить его очередное исчезновение Дамблдору и Лорду, он бы придумал.

От этих мыслей его отвлек все тот же Поттер, который в обмен на свою откровенность завалил его вопросами о работе в аврорате. Снейпу удалось взять себя в руки и оставить при себе все негативные мысли по поводу этой профессии. Но у него появилось подозрение, что его ответами Гарри остался разочарован и, кажется, передумал становиться аврором. Северуса это нисколько не расстроило. Если не думать о том, что, возможно, у мальчика просто не будет возможности кем-то стать... Неожиданно пришла в голову мысль, что именно по этой причине Дамблдор и предпочел оставить Поттера подальше от себя - чтобы в самый ответственный момент думать не о том, кем сможет или не сможет стать Гарри, а о том, как победить в этой войне. Во всяком случае, Снейпу хотелось так думать…

\- Северус, ты вернулся? – в камине вспыхнуло пламя, и в его языках четко проступило лицо директора.

\- Да, господин директор, я как раз собирался зайти к вам.

\- Как наши дела? – спросил старик, предлагая Снейпу чай. За этот день чая было выпито и так слишком много, но профессор не отказался, ему необходимо было что-то держать в руках, и чашка отлично подходила для этого.

\- Медальон у Блэка, - доложил он, глядя во вспыхнувшие довольством глаза директора. – Только не уверен, что эти идиоты смогут его уничтожить.

\- Зря ты считаешь их идиотами, мой мальчик, - улыбнулся старик. – Уверен, что у них все получится. А нет, так мы что-нибудь придумаем. Остается змея.

\- Вы считаете, что она тоже стала хоркруксом?

\- Я не могу быть абсолютно уверен в этом, но у меня есть все основания полагать, что это так.

Директор поднялся из-за стола, подошел к боковому шкафу и, немного поколдовав над ним, открыл появившуюся дверцу. Достав из его недр нечто, завернутое в кусок плотной ткани, он положил это перед зельеваром.

\- Что это?

\- А ты посмотри сам, только осторожно, не поранься, - с каким-то мальчишеским азартом предложил Дамблдор. Осторожно откинув край тряпицы, Снейп пораженно замер.

\- Это…

\- Клык василиска, мой мальчик, - радостно подтвердил директор. – Тот самый, с помощью которого два года назад Гарри уничтожил один из хоркруксов Тома! Будь добр, передай его мистеру Малфою.

\- Вы думаете, что с его помощью Люциус сможет убить змею? – Снейп вскинул брови.

\- Ну, убить – не убить, а добить ее надо чем-то подходящим к случаю. В общем-то, подошел бы любой мощный артефакт, но стоит ли рисковать, если этот клык уже, так сказать, прошел полевые испытания? – старик подмигнул зельевару. 

\- И когда Люциус должен это сделать? Лорд наверняка заметит смерть своей питомицы и вряд ли обрадуется.

\- Подозреваю, что события вышли на финишную прямую, мой мальчик. Мистер Малфой разумный человек, сориентируется. Через неделю ты доставишь Гарри к Тому…

Снейп вздрогнул. Об этом речи не было.

\- Это необходимо, Северус, - напомнил Дамблдор, заметив его реакцию. – Их встреча все равно состоится, так пусть это произойдет, когда удобно нам самим, - окинув Снейпа внимательным взглядом, директор чуть нахмурился. – Северус, ты уверен, что сможешь это сделать? Еще не поздно передумать.

\- Почему именно через неделю? – хрипло спросил профессор, стараясь не думать, что это уже совсем скоро.

\- Так полнолуние же, - вздохнул Дамблдор. - Думаю, Люпин будет занят другими проблемами. Возможно, что Сириус тоже.

Северус кивнул. Все было логично. Полнолуние, Люпина не будет, Блэк, скорее всего, отправится с ним в лес, чтобы убедиться, что его любовник никого не съест, а Поттера оставят на «Тонкс», ведь «она» уже доказала, что ей можно доверить мальчика. Все очень логично и правильно. Волдеморт убьет Гарри, а вместе с ним уничтожит и последний хоркрукс, а потом, по плану Дамблдора, умрет сам. И война закончится. Именно об этом и заставлял себя думать Снейп, без сна ворочаясь в собственной постели.


	23. 12 июля. Вечер. Малфой-менор

\- Северус, мы тебя заждались. Ты не один, как я вижу. Приятная неожиданность. Ну, вот мы и встретились, Гарри Поттер.

Если Волдеморт был рад встрече, то о Поттере этого сказать было нельзя. Он, наконец, вырвался из хватки ненавистного профессора и, как ни парадоксально, с криком «предатель» бросился на него с кулаками.

\- Ах, какая потрясающая невоспитанность, - рассмеялся Волдеморт, которого это представление очень позабавило. – Гарри, ты меня просто обижаешь. Пришел в гости ко мне, а все внимание достается Северусу.

\- Мистер Поттер, держите себя в руках, - насмешливо посоветовал Снейп, легко удерживая мальчика на расстоянии. – И поздоровайтесь, наконец, с Темным Лордом.

\- Здравствуй, Гарри, - приветливо улыбнулся Лорд, едва только Поттер повернулся к нему лицом. – Я ведь говорил, что никуда ты от меня не денешься. Видишь, я был прав.

\- Прикажи Снейпу вернуть мне палочку, Том! - задрав подбородок, заявил мальчик, изо всех сил старавшийся сохранить остатки гордости и храбрости. – Я вызываю тебя на дуэль!

Заразительный хохот Волдеморта прокатился по коридорам Малфой-менора.

\- Нет уж, мальчик. Никаких дуэлей. Несколько дней назад я приглашал тебя выйти ко мне, ты отказался. Теперь же ты упустил возможность ставить условия.

\- Трус! – Поттер плюнул под ноги Темному Лорду, в следующее мгновение рядом оказался Петтигрю и со всей силы залепил мальчишке пощечину.

\- Не смей! – рявкнул Волдеморт, увидев, что Хвост потянулся за палочкой. – Он мой. Я положу конец всяким домыслам и докажу, что до этого мальчику просто везло.

В руке Лорда оказалась палочка, указывавшая прямо в лицо гриффиндорца. 

\- Ну, Гарри, скажешь что-нибудь на прощание? – милостиво поинтересовался он.

\- Чтоб ты сдох! – крикнул Поттер и резко махнул рукой. 

В следующее мгновение произошло сразу несколько событий: Поттера окружило белое сияние, Волдеморт змеей бросился вперед, и они оба исчезли во вспышке света. Из ступора Снейп вышел благодаря задушенному писку Петтигрю. Северус почти мгновенно оценил ситуацию, взмахом палочки отправил крысеныша в беспамятство и бросился к камину.

\- Северус, что происходит? – очнулся и сразу же потребовал ответа Люциус. – Какого черта ты приволок сюда Поттера? Снейп, не смей меня игнорировать!

\- Кабинет директора Хогвартса! – не обращая ни малейшего внимания на Малфоя, Северус опустился рядом с камином на колени, мысленно молясь, чтобы Дамблдор был на месте.

\- Северус? – хвала Мерлину, старик был у себя.

\- Поттер сбежал, не знаю, как ему это удалось. Но Лорд успел уйти следом. Мальчик безоружен. Где они сейчас, не знаю, - сдерживая дрожь в голосе, Снейп четко изложил факты и замер в ожидании, глядя на директора.

Тот мгновенно посерьезнел.

\- Проверь место, где они скрывались. Люциус здесь? Самое время заняться змеей. У меня тоже есть предположение, я проверю его. И, Северус… Удачи, мой мальчик.

Огонь в камине погас. Снейп еще мгновение разглядывал сереющие угли.

\- Снейп?

\- Ты его слышал, займись змеей, - резким тоном ответил зельевар, вскакивая на ноги. – И позаботься о крысе. Он не должен сбежать.

\- Снейп!

\- Все потом! – крикнул Северус, бегом направляясь к выходу из дома. Аппарировать можно было только снаружи.


	24. 12 июля. Вечер. Годрикова Лощина

\- Ты меня достал, мальчик, - прошипел Волдеморт, нависая над Поттером. – Я. Ненавижу. Упрямых. Детей!

Гарри изловчился, согнул ноги в коленях и со всей силы ударил ими в грудь Лорда, тот отлетел в сторону и зашарил по земле рукой, нащупывая выроненную палочку. Тем временем Поттер вскочил на ноги и огляделся. Место, куда его забросило, оказалось знакомым – развалины родительского дома. Но думать о причудах судьбы было некогда: заметив, что его враг отвлекся на поиски, мальчик со всех ног бросился к деревьям. 

\- Ступефай! – взревел Лорд, и Гарри опять швырнуло на землю. – Ты не убежишь на этот раз, Поттер!

Гарри застонал. Руки и ноги отказывались повиноваться, видимо, удар был слишком сильным. Сдерживая злые слезы, мальчик упрямо пытался ползти вперед.

\- Повернись ко мне и прими смерть, как подобает гриффиндорцу, - раздался над головой насмешливый голос. Ничего не оставалось, как перевернуться на спину и с ненавистью посмотреть на Волдеморта.

\- Хороший мальчик. Скоро ты встретишь своих родителей…

\- Том!

Новое действующее лицо появилось столь неожиданно, что у Гарри перехватило дыхание. Директор, а это оказался именно он, был как нельзя кстати.

\- Экспеллиармус! 

Палочка Дамблдора влетела в ладонь Волдеморта быстрее, чем Поттер успел моргнуть.

\- Ты пришел посмотреть, как твой щенок умрет, старик? Очень вовремя!

\- Отпусти мальчика, Том. Это между нами, - несмотря на отсутствие оружия, старик оставался на удивление спокоен. С трудом Гарри наконец-то удалось снова встать на ноги. 

\- Профессор, - мальчик, прихрамывая, бросился к директору. Теперь все будет хорошо. Все обязано быть хорошо! Ведь Дамблдор здесь!

\- Поттер, скажи до свидания Дамблдору. Не расстраивайся, он последует за тобой сразу же. Может, вы еще там встретитесь. 

\- Том!

\- Авада Кедавра!

Зеленый луч ударил в спину мальчику, и тот упал ничком, зарывшись лицом в густую и мягкую траву. Дамблдор вздрогнул и невольно шагнул к нему.

\- Гарри, - присев на корточки, директор перевернул своего ученика на спину. Удивительно живые зеленые глаза продолжали с надеждой смотреть на того, кому безоговорочно верил их хозяин. - Мерлин мой, Гарри, прости меня.

\- Что же ты, плачешь? – издевательски хохотнул Волдеморт, поигрывая палочкой в руке. – Ты же сам этого хотел! Ты сам выставил против меня этого ребенка! А теперь ты плачешь?! Ты слаб, старик! Твой Поттер мертв! 

Дамблдор не слушал. Сев прямо на землю, он перетащил тело мальчика себе на колени, баюкая его, как уснувшего ребенка. Поддерживая одной рукой его голову, второй он ласково перебирал непослушные черные прядки, даже после смерти продолжавшие проявлять свой непокорный характер. С бесконечной нежностью он снял с мальчика очки и вгляделся в не утратившие яркости глаза. 

\- Все будет хорошо, - шептал он, прижимаясь щекой к еще теплому лбу. – Ты молодец. Скоро все будет хорошо.

\- Слышишь, старик? – все говорил Риддл, кажется, не замечая, что его игнорируют. – Ты проиграл! Поставил на Поттера и проиграл! Это не я убил его! Это ты! На что ты рассчитывал? Возможно, я даже не стану тебя убивать. Чтобы ты жил и мучился от осознания собственной вины! Хотя, о чем я говорю - ведь для этого нужна совесть! У тебя она есть, старик? Мы с тобой похожи, не находишь? Нам не нужна совесть, нам нужна власть! Но я честнее тебя! Я не обещал никому того, чего не смогу дать! А ты предал мальчишку, и теперь он мертв! Наплел ему о любви и выпустил против меня! Что ты знаешь о любви, старик? 

\- Ты ошибаешься, Том, - Дамблдор с улыбкой поднял голову, прижимая к себе мальчика. – Я люблю Гарри. Люблю как сына, которого у меня никогда не было. Как внука, которого никогда не будет. Как ученика, которым я по праву могу гордиться. Как младшего брата, которого буду защищать. Как мир, в котором не будет тебя. 

С каждым словом глаза Дамблдора словно бы затухали.

\- Нет! Что ты делаешь? Что ты задумал, старик?! Остановись!

\- Я очень люблю его, Том. Как человека, за которого отдам свою жизнь. Ты проиграл. Мне жаль тебя, Том. Прощай, мой мальчик. Может быть, мы еще встретимся, и я объясню тебе твою ошибку.

\- Хватит! Заткнись! Авада Кедавра!

Директор мягко опустился на траву еще до того, как заклинание его достигло. Поднявшийся ветер подхватил седые волосы и бросил их в лицо хозяину. Рука, обнимавшая Гарри за плечи, бессильно упала на землю, другая так и осталась лежать на голове мальчика, запутавшись в волосах. Дамблдор был мертв.


	25. 12 июля. Вечер. Нигде

Гарри Поттер оглядывался по сторонам, пытаясь определить, где он. Но занятие было совершенно бесполезным, потому что здесь, где бы это «здесь» ни находилось, не было ничего. Молочно-серая пустота простиралась так далеко, насколько хватало глаз. Облизав пересохшие губы, Гарри на пробу сделал несколько шагов вперед. Создавалось впечатление, что он совсем не движется, зависнув в пространстве. Это и есть смерть? Он представлял ее себе несколько иначе. В душу закрался страх, которого он не испытывал и перед Волдемортом. Вдруг он останется здесь навсегда? Один! Судорожно вздохнув, Гарри снова сделал несколько шагов, молясь, чтобы это место сменилось чем-нибудь другим. И вдруг в ноги ударила земля, из которой вверх потянулись могучие стволы деревьев. Ойкнув, Поттер отпрыгнул в сторону, но все равно успел получить по лицу развернувшимися разлапистыми ветвями пушистой ели. Зашипев от обжигающей боли, он закрыл лицо руками и отступил еще на несколько шагов назад. 

\- Гарри, вот ты где, - ласковый и знакомый голос заставил обернуться. Близоруко щурясь - видимо, очки сбило с лица веткой, - мальчик уставился на Дамблдора.

\- Директор, вы здесь! Но как? Вы что, тоже…

\- Нет, мой мальчик, - директор подошел к Поттеру, подобрал с земли его очки и протянул их хозяину. – Не «тоже».

\- То есть, вы не умерли? – гриффиндорец испытал облегчение. И только после этого он почувствовал сожаление, что сам уже не сможет…

\- Я умер, - загадочно улыбнувшись, сообщил Дамблдор. – Но ты еще нет.

\- Но… То есть… Я жив?

\- Ты можешь стать живым, - поправил его директор.

\- Я… не понимаю, - Гарри беспомощно посмотрел на наставника. – Как это произошло?

\- Тебе Сириус рассказал о хоркруксах, верно?

\- Да. Но мы уничтожили медальон!

\- Увы, он был не единственный, мой мальчик. Присядем?

Прямо из воздуха появилось поваленное дерево, на чей ствол и указал директор. Поттер осторожно присел, не сводя вопросительного взгляда с Дамблдора.

\- Видишь ли, Гарри, я должен был сам поговорить с тобой. Прости старика, мальчик мой, но я побоялся, что ты не вынесешь этой правды.

\- К-какой правды? – Гарри сглотнул. – Вы хотите сказать…

\- Часть души Тома Риддла оказалась в тебе. Это произошло в ту ночь, когда он впервые пытался тебя убить.

\- То есть… Волдеморт скрывался во мне? Как в Квиррелле? – поперхнулся воздухом мальчик.

\- Нет, Гарри, конечно же, нет! Это была маленькая частичка его души, и повлиять на тебя она никак не могла. 

\- Но неужели нельзя было избавиться от нее раньше?

Директор грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой.

\- Нельзя. Я ведь и сам не сразу понял, с чем мы имеем дело. А потом до последнего надеялся, что ошибаюсь. Как я уже сказал, хоркруксов было несколько, и почти все я уничтожил сам, надеясь найти способ оставить тебя в живых. Увы, у меня не получилось. Зато Северус нашел…

\- Снейп предатель! – перебил его Поттер, внезапно вспомнив обстоятельства, благодаря которым он и встретился с Волдемортом. – Вы там ему верили, а он!..

\- Я ему и сейчас верю, Гарри.

\- Но это же он привел меня к Волдеморту! - директор отвел взгляд. Поттер побледнел, внезапно осознав всю правду. – Это вы, да? Он ведь не сам. Он… Вы?

\- Прости, мой мальчик.

Поттер постарался взять себя в руки, хотя ему очень хотелось броситься на директора с кулаками.

\- Почему?

\- Так было надо, Гарри. Только Том мог убить в тебе свою душу. 

\- Вы знали, что он нападет на дом Дурслей?

\- Догадывался. Северус был там и должен был подстраховать тебя. 

\- Так же, как сделали вы? – хрипло спросил Поттер. – Вы… как вы умерли? Ведь вас не убил Волдеморт, да?

\- Да, Гарри. Я умер, потому что сам захотел этого.

\- Ради меня?

\- Нет, мальчик мой, не ради тебя. Ради всех нас. Я послал тебя на смерть, я же и должен был за это ответить. Это справедливо.

\- Постойте, вы сказали, что Снейп… Это он должен был… Он знал?

\- Гарри, этот ритуал невозможно провести без согласия жертвующего. Добровольного согласия. Северус сам нашел упоминания об этом ритуале, сам же и предложил себя в жертву. 

\- Но откуда он знал, что все получится?

\- Мы до последнего не знали, сработает ли он так, как надо, или умрут оба, но проверять было некогда, да и не на ком. Прости, но мы вынуждены были действовать вслепую. Другого выхода все равно не было.

\- То есть, ни вы, ни он не знали, что ваша смерть может быть напрасной?

Директор кивнул.

\- Мы думали об этом, мой мальчик. Но Северус убедил себя, да и меня заодно, что все получится. Он заранее подготовился к этой жертве, привел в порядок свои дела, ты понимаешь…

Поттер отвернулся. Привычная картина мира рушилась прямо на глазах. Ублюдок Снейп собирался отдать жизнь за Гарри Поттера – своего ненавистного студента. Хотел этого! Разве такое может быть правдой? Как оно может быть правдой?

\- Зачем? – вслух спросил мальчик, ни к кому не обращаясь. Но Дамблдор все же ответил:

\- А разве он мог поступить иначе? Будь на твоем месте кто-то из твоих друзей, например, мистер Уизли, ты бы сам поступил по-другому?

\- Я… не знаю, - честно ответил Гарри. – Но ведь это мои друзья, я люблю их!

Дамблдор улыбнулся и промолчал.

\- То есть, вы хотите сказать, что Снейп… - под осуждающим взглядом Гарри исправил себя, - профессор Снейп, он же… терпеть меня не может. Разве не так?

\- Спроси у него сам при случае, - подмигнул директор. – Если он пожелает, то ответит на твой вопрос. Я не намерен обсуждать мотивы поступков Северуса.

\- Он не ответит, - вздохнул Гарри. Потом огляделся. – И что теперь?

\- Теперь мы расстанемся, Гарри. Тебе пора возвращаться. Но пока у нас есть немного времени, и я могу сказать, что горжусь тобой, мой мальчик. Я очень тобой горжусь. И я рад, что у меня была возможность узнать тебя по-настоящему. 

\- Мы… больше никогда не увидимся? – голос Поттера внезапно осип.

\- Почему же. Всему свое время. И твое время еще не пришло. Но когда-нибудь мы обязательно встретимся, - пообещал старик. – А теперь тебе действительно пора.

Он театрально хлопнул в ладоши, и деревья расступились, уступив место утоптанной тропинке. Взгляду Гарри открылось широкое озеро, над которым возвышался величественный замок, освещенный яркими огнями. На волнах у самого берега покачивалась небольшая лодочка. Точно такая же, как те, в которых они плыли в школу в начале первого курса. Поттер заворожено вздохнул и сделал к ней шаг.

\- Мне туда?

\- Нет, Гарри, это мне туда. А тебе в обратную сторону, - директор с улыбкой подтолкнул мальчика в другом направлении. – Иди, тропинка выведет тебя отсюда.

\- Сэр, - окликнул собравшегося уходить Дамблдора гриффиндорец. Тот остановился, и Гарри порывисто обнял старика. – Я тоже горжусь знакомством с вами, профессор. Спасибо вам за все. Я вас никогда не забуду!

\- И я тебя, Гарри Поттер. Иди.

Проводив удаляющуюся лодку взглядом, Гарри направился по тропинке в другую сторону. Очень скоро в просвете между деревьями замаячили огни железнодорожной станции Хогсмида. Гарри со всех ног бросился туда. У маленького вокзала пыхтел и нетерпеливо подрагивал знакомый поезд, издавая пронзительные гудки. Гарри заторопился к нему.

\- Ты ведь Гарри? Постой! Ты ведь Гарри Поттер?

Мальчик остановился и, обернувшись, увидел спешившую к нему немолодую женщину.

\- Да. Мы знакомы?

Женщина наконец подошла к нему и тепло улыбнулась.

\- Нет, мы не знакомы, но я тебя знаю.

\- А вы…

\- Меропа. Мое имя Меропа. Ты, наверное, обо мне не слышал, - добавила она, заметив, как Гарри морщит лоб в попытке припомнить это имя. – Ты знаешь моего сына. Томми.

Поттер не сразу понял, что «Томми», о котором говорит эта женщина, и есть Волдеморт.

\- Д-да, мы с ним знакомы. Мы…

\- Я знаю, Гарри, - успокаивающе улыбнулась Меропа. – Я хочу попросить тебя кое-что передать моему сыну. Ты ведь сделаешь это?

Мальчик кивнул…


	26. 12 июля. Вечер. Годрикова Лощина

Гарри открыл глаза. Высоко над ним сияли звезды, без очков они казались большими пушистыми снежинками, разбросанными по темно-синему небу. Гарри просто лежал и смотрел на их неровный подрагивающий свет. А звезды смотрели на него. Что-то коснулось его щеки, и Гарри чуть повернул голову. Рядом с ним лежало тело его директора. Недалеко что-то кричал Волдеморт. Гарри не слушал. Он прислушивался к собственным ощущениям. Было немного больно, хотелось пить, он слегка продрог, лежа на земле, и проголодался. Страшно не было. Осторожно выпутав пальцы Дамблдора из своих волос, Гарри сел и посмотрел на Темного Лорда.

\- Нет. Нет-нет-нет, - Волдеморт попятился, выставив перед собой палочку. – Ты мертв. Я победил! Я! Так нечестно! Ты мертв!

Гарри поднялся на ноги и сделал шаг к нему.

\- Не подходи! Ты мертв! Авада Кедавра!

Заклинание сорвалось с острия палочки, но растворилось, не долетев до мальчика нескольких сантиметров. Гарри сделал еще один шаг. Волдеморт продолжал пятиться, осыпая Поттера проклятиями, как из Рога Изобилия. Но ни одно так и не достигло мальчика, словно поглощаясь невидимым щитом.

\- Том, хватит.

Слова будто бы имели собственную магическую силу. Откуда-то пришла уверенность, что сейчас Гарри способен сделать что угодно. Ему не нужны были заклинания, не нужны какие-то особые знания. Всего лишь нужно было облечь свое желание в слова. А мальчик точно знал, чего хотел. Риддл опустил оружие, с ужасом глядя на приближающегося врага.

\- Не подходи, - прохрипел он.

\- Не бойся, Том, - улыбнулся Гарри, подойдя совсем близко. – Не надо бояться, это не страшно. 

Мальчик поднял руку и легонько коснулся плеча Волдеморта. Тот упал на колени, словно ему на плечо упала тяжеленная плита.

\- Я не хочу. Не надо. Гарри, пожалуйста. Я… я боюсь темноты, - сиплым шепотом признался Том.

\- Там не темно, честное слово. И твоя мама ждет тебя там. Она тебя встретит. Ты должен идти, Том. Твое время пришло. Нельзя обмануть собственное время. 

\- Гарри…

\- Все хорошо. Верь мне. Все хорошо. Я не причиню тебе боли.

Мальчик опустился на колени рядом с Томом, обнял его и прижал к себе. Если бы кто-то сейчас спросил, что он собирается делать, то ответа бы не нашлось. Гарри просто положился на собственные чувства, прислушиваясь к шепоту сердца. Откинув голову, он заглянул в багровые глаза, которые быстро меняли свой цвет на насыщенный карий. Лицо Волдеморта тоже менялось. Змеиные черты исчезали, будто смывались, открывая спрятанное под ними человеческое лицо. 

\- Твои глаза, - заворожено прошептал Том, - они светятся.

Гарри улыбнулся, проводя руками по спине бывшего врага. Тело под его ладонями тоже менялось, теряя свою угловатость и болезненную худобу, оно становилось телом обычного человека.

\- Ты готов, Том? – шепотом спросил Гарри.

Тот кивнул, облизав пересохшие губы, удивленно поднес к лицу руку, провел кончиками пальцев ото лба до подбородка и фыркнул.

\- Я умру красивым.

\- Ты будешь жить красивым, - возразил Гарри. – Но не здесь. Готов?

\- Да, - без колебаний ответил Риддл. – Но если ты соврал, Поттер…

Рассмеявшись, Гарри мотнул головой, снова прижал к себе Тома и, еще раз заверив его, что все будет хорошо, поцеловал в лоб.

С тихим вздохом Том Марволо Риддл закрыл глаза и обвис на руках у Поттера. Гарри осторожно опустил его на землю и погладил по щеке.

\- Прощай, Том.

Сил хватило только на то, чтобы обернуться и увидеть, как ветер треплет длинные седые волосы покойного директора. У него сейчас тоже все хорошо, Гарри был уверен. Раскинув руки в стороны, Гарри упал на спину и уставился на звездное небо. Сияние вокруг него постепенно угасало, глаза вновь стали обычного зеленого цвета. А потом мягкая тьма окутала мальчика своим коконом, и Гарри провалился в беспамятство до того, как на поляне послышались хлопки аппарации.


	27. Эпилог

\- Вы хотели меня видеть, сэр?

\- Вы на удивление вежливы сегодня, мистер Поттер. Это на вас так магическое истощение повлияло? 

Гарри фыркнул, но на выпад не ответил.

\- Так вы хотели меня видеть?

\- Нет, мистер Поттер. Не хотел и не хочу. И как только вы заберете свои вещи, надеюсь, я вас больше не увижу хотя бы до начала учебного года.

\- Вещи? – удивился Гарри.

В ответ Снейп кивком указал на небольшую коробку у него на столе. Гарри подошел и аккуратно снял крышку. Сверху лежал лист пергамента. Поттер взял его в руки и прочитал: «Рад, что у тебя все хорошо, мой мальчик. Но слово надо держать». Внутри разлилось тепло, а по лицу расползлась глупая улыбка. Под запиской лежал фотоаппарат. Надо же, откуда директор о нем узнал? Гарри подумал, что завтра же с утра отправит его кузену, а то действительно нехорошо получилось. И надо бы написать письмо и тете, извиниться за то, что дом стоял пару дней открытым. МакГонагалл заверила, что Дурслям от его имени уже принесли извинения за внезапное исчезновение племянника, а Сириус даже успел пообщаться с Петунией на предмет переоформления опекунства. Но Поттеру казалось, что исчезнуть вот так, не прощаясь, будет более чем просто некрасиво. Наверное, стоит завтра самому к ним наведаться…

\- Предлагаю вам изучить содержимое дома, - сварливо заметил Снейп, в спину подталкивая Поттера к выходу.

\- Вы придете ко мне на день рождения? – внезапно спросил Гарри, увернувшись от руки профессора и повернувшись к нему лицом.

\- Нет, не приду.

\- Вы обязаны придти! 

\- Поттер, я вам ничего не обязан! – начал злиться Снейп, уже откровенно выталкивая гостя за дверь. Правда, Гарри не особенно сопротивлялся.

\- Но почему? – спросил он, оказавшись за порогом.

\- Потому что меня никто не приглашал! – рявкнул зельевар и захлопнул дверь перед носом Поттера. Тот, продолжая держать в руках записку, растерянно хлопал глазами. Почесав кончик носа, он покачал головой и перевернул пергамент. На обратной стороне обнаружилась еще одна надпись.

«Смерть может отпустить свою добычу в обмен на жертву, Гарри. Но это должна быть искренняя жертва любящего человека».

Перечитав это несколько раз, Гарри снова поднял глаза на дверь и постучал. Спустя несколько секунд Снейп выглянул в коридор.

\- Поттер, вы еще здесь? Мерлина ради, оставьте меня в покое! Мне и общения с вашим крестным за те несколько дней, что вы предпочли отдыхать в коме, за глаза хватило.

\- Я приглашаю вас к себе на день рождения, - не в тему ответил Поттер. – Вы придете? Я бы очень хотел, чтобы вы пришли.

Снейп секунду смотрел на Поттера, словно что-то решая, потом тряхнул волосами и ответил:

\- Я подумаю. Если выкрою минутку свободного времени. А теперь не отвлекайте меня от работы.

И дверь снова захлопнулась, но Гарри совершенно не обиделся.

 

* * * *

 

Дома было тепло и уютно. Гости разошлись, и в доме на Гриммаулд-плейс остались лишь трое волшебников. Сириус лежал на диване, положив голову Ремусу на колени, Люпин что-то читал, одной рукой держа книгу, второй – поглаживая голову любовника. Гарри сидел у камина и тоже делал вид, что читает, но на самом деле он наблюдал за крестным и его другом и прятал за книгой улыбку. Наконец-то у него было то, о чем он так давно мечтал, – семья. Настоящая, любящая семья. Сириус был, наконец, свободен, Червехвост занял его камеру в Азкабане. Его должны были приговорить к Поцелую, но мальчик вмешался и сообщил, что именно Петтигрю передал ему порт-ключ в тот роковой вечер. Почему он был настроен на Годрикову Лощину, Гарри так и не понял, этого не смог объяснить даже сам Питер. 

И, конечно, мысли то и дело возвращались к Снейпу. Гарри никак не мог взять в толк, что этот человек оказался способен по отношению к нему ни какие-то другие чувства, кроме ненависти. Мальчик уже знал, что зельевар провел в их доме неделю практически безвылазно. Он прямо на месте готовил зелья, сам поил ими своего пациента, регулярно проверял его самочувствие, и даже по несколько раз на ночь заходил убедиться, что все в порядке. И это притом, что ночевать он предпочел в Хогвартсе! Даже Сириуса проняло, и в конечном итоге он предложил Снейпу свободную спальню, тот, правда, отказался, да еще в такой форме, что они опять поругались чуть ли не до драки. 

Гарри и сам не раз видел профессора у своей постели в те редкие минуты, когда приходил в себя. Большую часть времени он провел в бреду, но совершенно не помнил, что ему грезилось, а Снейп рассказывать отказался.

\- О чем задумался? – спросил Сириус, заметив, что крестник давно не читает.

\- О Снейпе, - все еще витая мыслями где-то, признался Гарри.

\- О ком?! – Блэк чуть не свалился с коленей Ремуса, резко принимая сидячее положение.

\- Э… Ужинать будем? – мальчик перевел разговор в более безопасное русло. К тому же, он действительно проголодался, после воскрешения у него проснулся просто волчий аппетит.

\- Сейчас будем, - улыбнулся Ремус, заставляя Блэка сесть нормально. – Только узнаем, готов ли ужин.

Камин вдруг вспыхнул зеленым и выпустил в гостиную незваного гостя.

\- Снейп! – Сириус в одно мгновение оказался на ногах, недружелюбно глядя на школьного врага. 

\- Поттер, из-за вашей бестолковости я вынужден изображать из себя почтальона, - даже не взглянув на Блэка, Снейп протянул Гарри ту самую коробку, которую мальчик так и оставил на столе в его кабинете.

\- Спасибо, - с улыбкой поблагодарил его Поттер, поставив коробку на столик.

\- Передал и проваливай! – тут же влез крестный.

\- Сириус! – два голоса заставили Блэка заткнуться и обиженно насупиться.

\- Дожил! Мой собственный крестник и тот против меня, - ворчал он, пока Ремус тащил его за собой в столовую.

\- Гарри, ужин уже готов! – крикнул Люпин оттуда.

\- Останетесь на ужин? – чуть склонив голову, поинтересовался Гарри.

\- И испортить аппетит Блэку? – вскинул бровь Снейп.

\- Ага.

\- С удовольствием!

 

**Конец.**


End file.
